A Curse to Kill
by Gensomaden-Saiyuki
Summary: Everyone thought that Tenten was an ordinary girl, just like everyone else. What they didn't know is that she was a girl who fought her life's hardest problems. After Neji knew her completely, he pushed his limits in order to save her. NejiTen Rated T
1. Chapter 1: Secret Keeper

**(Chapter 1 – Secret Keeper)**

"Tenten!" a female's voice said, "Get out of the train now!"

"But Mother, I can't leave without you!"

"Here, I'll entrust you these papers." The woman said to her only child, Tenten, "You can't attend your operation today, I'm sorry, my child. But right now, in spite of your illness, you have to save your life. Me and your father are very proud of you."

"Mother…" Tenten cried, "What's going to happen to you? To Father?"

"Tenten, get out of the train and head back to Konoha now, hurry!" a man said, alongside of the woman.

The woman hugged Tenten and pushed her away, "Tenten, go!"

Tenten obeyed and as she got away from the immobile train, as soon as she got away in a fair distance, the train exploded.

"MOTHER, FATHER!"

…

Tenten woke up all of a sudden. It was just a dream, but it was true… Tenten was now a jounin, she lives alone in her mansion.

"Is there a problem, Madame?" her nanny, Anya asked.

"N-none." Tenten said, wiping off the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hands, "J-just a n-nightmare. Please, I'm fine thank you, Anya."

"Go back to sleep, Madame." Anya said, closing Tenten's bedroom door.

It was just a nightmare; it's true. But it was also an inevitable experience, because that nightmare has been repeating after the real thing.

Tenten was a daughter of a rich ninja couple who bought a mansion. Her parents hired Anya as Tenten's nanny since she was just an infant. But a tragic thing happened to Tenten when she reached 5.

Before going to a ninja kindergarten, Tenten has to undergo an operation.

Here's the whole story:

When Tenten turned 5, she and her parents went to a funfair. After the circus show, her parents didn't notice she was already missing. So, they searched all over the place and found her in an isolated part of the funfair.

She was lying on a jutsu seal drawn on the sand. Afterwards, she choked out blood and was turning pale. The ninjas from the Sound kidnapped her and cursed her with such an incurable disease.

Her parents tried to fight off the Sound ninjas but they got away quickly. Her parents took her to the Tsunade but she said, only one person can cure her out of such a jutsu – the oldest advisor of the leader of the Sand.

So, they took a train to go to the village of the Sand. But then, while on the go, the train operator was killed by another Sound ninja. Afterwards, the train stopped and the ninja planted a bomb in one of the train's compartments.

Hopeless, Tenten's parents gave her the family's important documents and told her that she has to go back to Konoha, and that her treatment will be cancelled.

Tenten got away, but that's when the train exploded. When she finished kindergarten, she was very thrifty about money; even if her parents left her a lot of money, still, she wants to make sure she won't use them for useless things. And before she found her teammates and her sensei, she discovered that her mother's precious black pearl was stolen by a ninja. That black pearl was handed down in her mother's family generation after generation; it was enchanted, perhaps, that's why the Sound ninja cursed Tenten, and detonated the train she was on.

No one in Konoha knew about Tenten's tragic past, not even her teammates, her sensei, the jounins and everyone else in Konoha – the only people who knew about her dreadful experience were Anya, the Hokages and the Tsunade.

Tenten didn't mind, although her curse was getting worse as she grows, she didn't mind, because she wanted a happy life. But the only times she can be happy was being with her teammates.

"I'm going, Anya!" Tenten said, leaving the mansion – there was a team practice today.

"Take care, Madame!" Anya bade.

"You, too! Make sure you lock the doors! Don't worry, I have a key to the house!"

When she arrived in the venue…

"You're quite disturbing me." A cold voice said – Neji.

Neji was practicing his skills as always. In a team practice or meeting, he was always first, then Tenten, then Gai, and then, Lee…

"Am I?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow, "Sorry to bother you."

She walked out of the place but then; a kunai was hurled on the ground in front of her.

"Are you trying to kill me!" Tenten asked Neji who was approaching her.

"C'mon, you're not leaving for real, are you?"

"What if I did?" she said, "Who would give a damn?"

"I will." Neji replied, "Don't go. I was just irritated because of that Uchiha."

"What's up?" she asked.

"He's boasting about his soon marriage to Haruno. Telling me that he's much of a man because he's getting married to HER. And I don't have a GIRLFRIEND."

Tenten laughed, "That's it? It's no big deal!"

Neji's eyebrows furrowed, "I LIKED SAKURA, OKAY! I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HER!"

Tenten frowned a bit; it crushed her heart. She liked Neji and their friendship grew stronger quite a while when they became teammates.

"H-hey!" she forcibly smiled, "T-there are other girls around you!"

"Not like her." Neji answered, "She is unique above the others."

Tenten comforted, "You'll get through this, I know."

"Uchiha knows that I liked his fiancée." Neji replied, blushing, "But…"

"Take it easy!" she told him, "I'm pretty sure that you won't grow old without a wife!"

Neji placed his hand over her mouth, looked away from her and said; "Don't tell this to anyone, okay?"

She gently removed his hand from her mouth and giggled, "I promise!"

"PROMISE ME!" he seriously said, holding her hand tight.

She stared at his and her hand together and said, "You got my word. I'll keep your secret and I promise you that."

Just then, Lee appeared and the two parted their hands.

"Holding hands?" Lee teased.

"No." Neji answered, "Shut up, thick-eyebrows."

"We were just arm wrestling, pervert!" Tenten yelled.

Neji smirked because of her believable excuse, "You heard her, monkey."


	2. Chapter 2: Critical Curse

**(Chapter 2 – Critical Curse)**

"Madame!" Anya came to Tenten's aid.

Tenten was choking out blood again. Tenten was secreting the blood in the bathroom sink.

"Madame!" Anya shouted.

"I…" Tenten coughed with watery eyes, "I… I… I'm going to be fine…"

Anya handed Tenten a towel and wiped her blood off her face.

Tenten was catching her breath, leaning her back on the bathroom wall.

"Anya, please get me some water." Tenten said, sitting on the floor.

"Yes, Madame."

Tenten also wiped her sweat off her face and when Anya came back, Tenten drank all the water in the glass.

"Madame, are you all right now?"

"Yes." Tenten replied weakly, "Another glass of water please, and a paracetamol as well."

"Right away."

The next day…

There was another meeting. Tenten, who was now feeling fine, went to the venue. But when she arrived…

SLAP.

Neji slapped Tenten in the face.

"Why'd you do that!" Tenten asked.

"Don't act like you don't know a damn." Neji angrily said, "I thought I can trust you!"

"Wha-" Tenten tried to recall, "What the hell are you saying?"

"It's been a week since you made that promise to me, now, you act like you don't know? Why did you spread the secret? Now, I can't even walk properly in the streets because of embarrassment!"

"What?" Tenten said, confused, "I never said even a hint about our secret!"

"Oh, now you're telling me I'm a fool!"

"NO, I'M NOT!" she said, almost crying, "I'M INNOCENT!"

"LIAR!" Neji said, gripping both her arms behind her back and he pointed a kunai with his free hand on her throat.

"Kill me." She said, "But I swear, I never spoke about your secret."

"Get out of my sight." He yelled, "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

He let her go and she said, "If that's what you believe in, I respect you. I will never get out of my house and show my face to anyone in Konoha ever again, I promise that with my life."

She took a kunai from his kunai pack and made a cut on her right shoulder, "And this is to remind me that I have sinned against you. Whatever that is."

"Just get out of my sight, Tenten." Neji harshly said.

She dropped his kunai and ran, as fast as she can to her mansion.

That night…

"I never spoke about it," she whispered in her bed, touching her bandaged shoulder, "how could I?"

"Madame, please go to sleep." Anya advised.

"Anya," Tenten said, "I'm giving you a time-off the day after tomorrow. For seven days, I want you to return to your family."

"But Madame-"

"I'll be fine." Tenten replied, "I'm sure they miss you already. Please, do this also for me."

"Thank you, Madame." Anya replied, "Good night."

The next day…

"Aren't you going to a practice, Madame?" Anya asked Tenten who was eating her breakfast lazily.

"No." Tenten said, "I decided not to leave this house."

"Why not?"

"I disappointed a friend." Tenten said, her eyes getting watery, "But I swear I never told his secret."

"His? Sir Hyuga Neji?"

"Yes." Tenten said, "And he said he didn't want to see me again…"

"But did you tell him that you're innocent?" Anya said, getting Tenten's plate who just finished eating.

"He's not that easy person, " she answered, standing up and glancing at the stained glass window, "he's a Hyuga, remember? And he's very unforgiving, well, you do get the point, right, Anya? And else, when you start to disappoint Neji or piss him off, well… you get him into a bad mood and you will feel like you want to hide your face from him just to spare your life. I mean, that's my case. For other tough people like Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto or any toughies at all, they would fight Neji until their last breath if they insist."

"I understand, Madame."

"Oh, by the way." Tenten said, placing a fake smile, "Aren't you supposed to prepare for your leave?"

"I am ready, Madame." Anya replied, "Thank you again."

Meanwhile…

"Neji!" Neji's father called.

"Yes, Father?" Neji replied.

"You fool!" his father said, "How can you like someone who's getting married!"


	3. Chapter 3: Realize

**(From the last chapter…)**

"Neji!" Neji's father called.

"Yes, Father?" Neji replied.

"You fool!" his father said, "How can you like someone who's getting married!"

**(Chapter 3 – Realize)**

Neji's eyes widened and explained, "Father, it's only a rum-"

"No!" his father declined, "A rumor from the jounins? Never!"

"Father, you don't understand!" Neji protested.

"I'm stripping you as my heir. I disown you!" His father said, "Any more childish things from you and I'm going to throw you out of this house!"

With that, his father left.

Neji punched his fist on the wall, _"Darn you, Tenten! I'm going to kill you tonight!"_

Like he said, he was going to kill her.

After sunset, he grabbed his black trench coat and made sure that his kunai pack was with him. He lifted the hood of his trench coat and walked towards Tenten's mansion.

"Madame!" Anya said, coming to Tenten.

Tenten was turning pale and was choking out her blood in her bedroom.

"I can sense him…" Tenten muttered, "Don't mind me. I'll lock my room and you get to the door. Tell him I'm not here…"

Tenten reached for her drawer and got a necklace with a small scroll in the glass pendant.

"Wear this. This is what saved me from the train detonation. It prevented me from getting injured…" Tenten said, "Wear it… And when he carries a weapon… with him-"

Tenten coughed some blood and continued, "Make sure that you look at the weapon when you wear this… If… If you do so, the weapon… Will have no effect… O-on you…"

"Madame!" Anya said, taking the necklace, "Are you sure you're going to be fine!"

"Wear it now!" she said, "Hurry! He's here!"

Without another word, Anya wore the necklace and it glowed.

Anya closed the door and saw Neji downstairs, storming about the mansion.

"Anya, where's Tenten!" Neji angrily said, carrying with him his kunai.

"_Look at the weapon, Anya."_ A voice through Anya's head whispered, _"LOOK AT HIS KUNAI!"_

Obeying her inner self, she looked at his kunai and said, "Madame Tenten is not here!"

"She said she wouldn't leave the house!" Neji angrily said, "How ironic! Another promise broken by that slut!".

"NO ONE CALLS MY MASTER BY SUCH AN OFFENSIVE SLANG!" Anya shouted.

"SHUT UP!" he said, "Get out of my way!"

With that, Neji sent his kunai flying towards Anya – he didn't give a damn who he kills, as long as he finds his target – Tenten.

For some unknown reason, Anya felt herself falling to the floor, without a wound – however, Neji always had a perfect aim, but that perfect aim was dodged by an effect of the miraculous necklace Tenten gave Anya. Then, she felt her eyes close, but heard Neji, "Darn old woman."

Neji climbed the stairs and went to Tenten's room – he knows his way to her mansion because he was there for so many times when he was a chuunin.

He readied his kunai and kicked the door open, "Tenten! You idiot! I will kill you this time!" His eyes narrowed when he saw Tenten choking out her own blood, curling in bed. She weakly opened her eyes and said, "I see. Please kill me now, Neji… If that's what you want… I am nothing but an unworthy friend…"

He dropped his kunai and approached her. He sat on her bed and placed her brown locks behind her ears and asked, "What's happening to you?"

"I can't tell you…" Tenten weakly replied, catching her breath, "I promised… I'll never show myself to you again! I always believed… I believed ever since I became parentless… that my life was so short. If you wish to kill me, do it."

"Tell me." Neji said, looking at her seriously, "What happened to you?"

"A curse." An old woman's voice echoed through Tenten's room.

"I'm happy to see… that the same necklace that saved my life before… saved you as well…" Tenten muttered, slightly smiling at Anya.

"What? What curse!" Neji exclaimed.

"It's been a long secret from her." Anya replied, "But I think I have to say this myself, Madame, so that Sir Hyuga Neji may know how much pain and suffering you've been through from the past years until today."

"No…" Tenten replied, "You… don't… have… to… tell… N-Neji…"

"Spill it out, Anya." Neji said sternly.

"Forgive me, Madame, but he needs to know…" Anya sadly replied, "Madame's parents died in a train bombing. The train was headed to the village of the Sand, to consult an old man for a cure for Madame's curse. But because of a forfeit, Madame never got cured, since she took Genin classes, Chuunin and Jounin meetings; her curse was never cured. At an unpredictable time, she will suddenly choke out blood. As she grows older, the curse gets worse."

"How many times have you lied to me, Tenten?" Neji guiltily told Tenten who was in tears, "How many?"

"A… A lot of times… I am certain…" Tenten vulnerably answered, "I didn't want… anybody… to… cry for me… I… I promised myself… I… I am the… only one… who can feel… this kind of… pain… I… don't… want… others to… worry… for me…"

Anya returned the necklace to Tenten, "And this necklace saved her from any debris from the train explosion after she escaped alone. The tragedy happened when she was only a child, she was only 5 years old back then…"

Neji looked at Tenten, "You broke your promise and lied to me for how many times now, Tenten. You said your parents divorced and took different paths, leaving you behind with Anya, you told me that you will keep my secret-"

"She never spoke of your secret." Anya said, "Whatever that secret is!"

Tenten closed her eyes and saw a small light in the darkness of her mind, "I… I… I can see… a light… A very bright one…"

Tenten caught Neji's attention and Neji shook her shoulders violently, "Tenten, wake up!"

"What a beautiful light…" Tenten smiled.

"Don't approach it!" Neji said, realizing that she was near death, "Don't!"

"But… it's so beautiful… I never saw such a thing…"

"Please, no!" Neji said, his eyes welling up, "Tenten, whatever happens, even if this world collapses, YOU'RE STILL MY FRIEND!"

Tenten said, "Thank you…"


	4. Chapter 4: A Mission to Save a Beloved

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, deadgalwalking and crazy-antman! Here are my replies:**_

_**deadgalwalking: I really appreciate for you correcting me about "the Tsunade". I'll try to omit 'the' in Tsunade's name in further chapters. **_

_**Tenten's parents didn't escape with her because they knew that if they would escape with Tenten, the ninjas would kill their child and not them. But if they let Tenten go alone, the ninjas who planted the bomb will not kill her. The ninja's main target is actually their parents and Tenten's mother's jewelries. You know how terrorists work, right? Don't kill one, don't kill two, just kill as many as you can, that's how. Why didn't they go after Tenten? That's because they want her to suffer with the curse.**_

_**Yes, Neji's father died. But hey! This IS fanfiction, anything can happen!**_

_**;D (even dead girls can walk! Hehehe, peace out!)**_

_**crazy-antman: So, if ninjas use kunai in the series, could you explain why is there a construction of bridge in the early part of the series? The river dam? The water tanks in Konoha? Particularly, the series, the way I see it, is based on a modern-day setting. So you don't have to worry about the train. Oh yeah, even if it wasn't in a modern-day setting, there were trains in Japan since around 1800's or something like that. Take for example the series Rurouni Kenshin. The Oniwabanshu was a gang of ninjas (or warriors) but on that time, there was a train!**_

_**Hey, don't take it personally, okay? I'm just explaining the whole thing. But I know you get the point, right? Peace out!**_

_**Guys and girls alike, be easy on me! I'm only 13 years old… And I may not keep up:( But if you want to be hard on me, go ahead! It's YOUR review anyway, so, why should I bother, right?**_

_**Again, REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!**_

_**Moving on… Here's the next chapter!**_

**(From the last chapter…)**

Tenten closed her eyes and saw a small light in the darkness of her mind, "I… I… I can see… a light… A very bright one…"

Tenten caught Neji's attention and Neji shook her shoulders violently, "Tenten, wake up!"

"What a beautiful light…" Tenten smiled.

"Don't approach it!" Neji said, "Don't!"

"But… it's so beautiful…"

"Please, no!" Neji said, his eyes welling up, "Tenten, whatever happens, even if I die, YOU'RE STILL MY FRIEND!"

Tenten said, "Thank you…"

**(Chapter 4 – A Mission to Save a Beloved)**

Neji opened the windows wide and told Anya, "I'll take her to the hospital-"

"To Tsunade, not the hospital. Tsunade knows about her condition, if the town finds out what's happening to Madame, everybody will panic. Remember, she didn't want anyone to worry for her." Anya interrupted.

"Understood." Neji said, lifting Tenten's pale body. With that, he leapt off the window and leapt from branches of trees to another, running above roofs of houses, and making sure that he's doing his footwork the fastest he can.

"Someone is calling me…" Tenten muttered.

"Don't listen to it." Neji replied, still leaping from tree to tree – he was near to Tsunade's place.

"A sweet voice… is calling me…" Tenten muttered.

"Listen only to me, Tenten." Neji said, "Hang on!"

And he leapt off a branch of a tree for the last time and landed safely on the ground.

A small and humble hut was in front of them. Neji approached the door and a familiar woman, named Tsunade, opened the door from the inside.

"I sensed your chakra." Tsunade said, "And my favorite student's dying chakra."

"Please, save her." Neji said, "She's losing hope."

Tsunade took Tenten and invited Neji inside.

"You do know what is happening to her, am I right?" Tsunade said, placing Tenten on a bed, wiping the blood off her pale face.

"Yes." Neji said bitterly, "But why… Why didn't she tell me!"

"She was afraid." Tsunade answered, "She wants others to think she was strong, that she had no such curse."

Neji sat down on a chair, looking at Tenten's numb body.

"She lost quite a lot of blood." Tsunade said, checking Tenten's pulse and placing an ice bag on her forehead, "Say, do me a favor, Neji."

Neji stood up and approached Tsunade who was writing something down on a piece of paper. When she was done, she slipped it in to his trench coat's pocket.

"Oh yeah…" Tsunade said, placing a necklace with a jutsu seal pendant on it, "Wear this. It will make other people think that you're a different person from their perspective because of the jutsu on that necklace. Present the paper I gave you at the receiving desk at the hospital. Hurry."

Without another word, Neji once again, leapt from tree to tree until he got to the hospital. When he got inside the hospital, he approached the nurse at the receiving desk and presented the paper.

"Wait here for a while, sir." The nurse said.

The necklace was rather effective – Neji didn't hear about the 'Neji loves Sakura' thing. The nurse returned with a medical suitcase and said, "Take care, sir!"

Neji took the suitcase and went back to Tsunade.

When Tsunade opened it, she took out the blood bags and the stand to support the blood bags. She attached the cord to Tenten's upper left arm. Tsunade sighed and said, "Leave her in this place for a while. She will be ready to go in three days."

"Is there any cure for her curse?" Neji asked, holding Tenten's right hand.

"None…" Tsunade replied. Neji looked disappointed but Tsunade added, "I mean, there is, but it is not found in this village. And else, since you're not the direct receiver for the cure, it's not easy to earn the favor of getting it from the owner."

"Where can it be found?"

"In the village of the Sand." Tsunade replied, "It will take you a day to reach that village, a day of hiking the mountain, and an uncertain number of days to face that old man."

"Who?"

"The owner of the cure for this curse only allows the direct receiver to get it from him but since you're not the direct receiver, you have to fight him in order to get the cure. Even if that old man is skinny and annoying, he is still pretty strong and wise. He is the oldest advisor of the leader of the Sand."

"I'll go tomorrow." Neji answered, "I also made her worry for me at times, she was always by my side whenever I have a family problem, she always agreed to spar with me, she cheers me up when I'm feeling blue, she… she-"

"She is the reason why you fight." Tsunade remarkably said, "Even if you try to kill her, even if you swore to a million people, even if you swore to your father, to the Hokage or to anyone else, you couldn't possibly kill her because she means a lot to you. And this is the only way you can think of to make it up to her."

Neji slightly blushed and looked at Tenten's calmed face, "True."

Tsunade took the necklace that she gave him and said, "You have to go home now. Prepare for your leave tomorrow. Do you want Uchiha to help you?"

"No."

"Even if you say so, you need to." said Tsunade, "Mark my word, I'll never allow you to leave this village without him."

"Fine!" Neji said, walking out of Tsunade's hut, "But he better not make my blood boil!"

"_We'll see about that, Neji…"_ Tsunade thought, _"Anything for the sake of Tenten, isn't it?"_


	5. Chapter 5: Nobody's Home

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

_**Hey! Thanks for the reviews, harukakanata and ayuka-chan!**_

_**Harukakanata: thanks for the review! Did I say I love Haruka Kanata? Good song, actually! It's in my playlist! Hehehe…**_

_**ayuka-chan: Yeah, well, let's just say… He's changed! Anyway, he didn't love Sakura, but thought that she would be the proper mother for his kids… Don't worry, there's a sequel for A Curse to Kill, entitled Homebound. It's a SasuSaku fic, and the sequel will be out after A Curse to Kill has come to an end.**_

_**For more info on upcoming fics from me, just visit my profile page, okies? Just click on my username on the left corner of your screen. The upcoming fics have their preview summaries, some of which has quotations.**_

_**Here we go! The fic must go on! So guys and gals, without any further ado, A Curse to Kill, Chapter 5…**_

**(From the last chapter…)**

Tsunade took the necklace that she gave him and said, "You have to go home now. Prepare for your leave tomorrow. Do you want Uchiha to help you?"

"No."

"Even if you say so, you need to." said Tsunade, "Mark my word, I'll never allow you to leave this village without him."

"Fine!" Neji said, walking out of Tsunade's hut, "But he better not make my blood boil!"

"_We'll see about that, Neji…"_ Tsunade thought, _"Anything for the sake of Tenten, isn't it?"_

**(Chapter 5 – Nobody's Home)**

Neji entered a bar and sat on the high stools in front of the counter.

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her;  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again

"What will it be?" the bartender asked.

"Got any strong wine?" Neji replied.

"Coming up." The bartender answered.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside

Neji was looking at the singer who had brown hair and topaz-yellow eyes; she was one of the famous acoustic singers in Konoha, actually.

The bartender gave the glass of strong wine to Neji and noticed he was looking at the singer.

"She got some nice voice, huh?" the bartender told him.

"I don't care about her voice, actually. Her song is somewhat telling me something." Neji replied, sipping an amount of the liquor.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind

"Her name's Namiki Tetsuna." The bartender said, "Yeah, the song's captivating, huh? Actually the song's from another singer named Avril Lavigne, but hey! She adopts the song like pro!"

Neji just eyed the bartender and drank more of the liquor.

Noticing his clear eyes, the bartender recognized that he was a Hyuga.

Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside

"I heard a rumor about you-"

"If you go further, I'll grab a kunai and kill you right here and now." Neji eyed the bartender.

"A-anyway," the bartender stammered, "you look like you're bothered."

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh…

When Neji heard that part of the song, he pictured Tenten's face when she was struggling between life and death.

"Well?" the bartender said, "Are you being bothered by a matter?"

Neji just raised an eyebrow and said, "You don't give a damn."

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside

Neji placed his money on the counter as the bartender served another customer.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

With that, Neji left the bar and proceeded home, but he considers it simply as a 'house' not a 'home'.

"Is that you, Neji-niisan?" a soft voice asked.

"What do you want, Hinata?" Neji roughly replied. Then, he felt a tug on his sleeve and a hand on his left wrist.

"Come, let's talk outside." Hinata said.

When they were outside, Hinata started, "I have overheard Uncle talking about you just a little while ago. I mean, do you want to leave this place?"

"Am I even allowed to?" Neji mockingly said, "My life is hell! I'm disgraced by some rumors, disowned by my father and…"

"And?" Hinata curiously asked, "Go on, I'm listening."

"Tenten… Tenten is not feeling well."

"I thought you've nothing to worry about her?"

"That's what I thought, too." Neji replied in a lonely tone, "Of all the people I knew, she was the only one who can relate to what I've been telling her. Although I don't understand why am I mocking her so much when she has been kind to me over the years-"

"It looks like the rumor is proven false." Hinata interrupted, "Isn't that right?"

"What do… you mean?" Neji asked, facing Hinata who was looking at the full moon.

"The rumor isn't true because you love someone better than Sakura-chan."

"Who?"

"Isn't it obvious!" Hinata replied, full of joy, "Why, Tenten, of course!"

Neji blushed and realized that he IS in LOVE with TENTEN.

"I-I guess you're right." Neji stammered, "But I don't know about her."

Hinata was already married to Naruto. But tomorrow, she will go back to her and her husband's new home, she just visited her clan today.

"Love won't make you realize that it's been her that captured your heart. You will only know when you are deeply moved in a certain desperate situation. And I'm sure that desperate situation is right now, Tenten's sick and you cared for her. You will do anything to keep her away from pain, am I right?" Hinata explained.

"I… I'm leaving tomorrow with Uchiha…" Neji answered, "I've a mission to do with him in the village of the Sand. And Tenten is with Tsunade and this damned house is-"

"Do you want to stay momentarily in our home?" Hinata asked, "You're always welcome to our house. I promise, Naruto-kun will not disturb you because if he will, I promise right here and now, I will divorce with-"

"No." Neji replied, "Don't do that. But I accept your offer. I will stay in your 'home' until I find a proper 'home' for me."

"Alright. Since you're leaving tomorrow, I'll just grab your things and bring them secretly to my place, is that all right?"

"Sure. Thanks for making me feel eased, Hinata."

"I'm your cousin!" Hinata giggled, "You can always trust me!"

The next day…

Neji visited Tenten who was sleeping on the bed in Tsunade's hut. When he went outside, he saw Lee who was fidgeting around, back and forth.

"What are you doing, thick eyebrows?" Neji teased.

"I…" Lee cleared his throat as he want eye to eye with Neji, "I have something to tell you."

"Spill it out."

"I… I was the one who spread the rumor in town." Lee hesitantly answered.

"YOU WHAT!" Neji said, wrapping Lee's throat with his powerful hands, "YOU KNUCKLE-HEAD, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING IDIOT!"

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

_**Yes, in this chapter, Hinata is not herself. Well, I made her like that in this FANFICTION. She got over her loss to Neji a few years back and they started talking like 'real' cousins… or something like that. :)**_

_**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Adversaries

**(From the last chapter…)**

"I…" Lee cleared his throat as he want eye to eye with Neji, "I have something to tell you."

"Spill it out."

"I… I was the one who spread the rumor in town." Lee hesitantly answered.

"YOU WHAT!" Neji said, wrapping Lee's throat with his powerful hands, "YOU KNUCKLE-HEAD, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING IDIOT!"

**(Chapter 6 – Adversaries)**

Neji calmed down and let the 'idiot' speak.

"I… I overheard y-you a-and T-Tenten talking t-to e-each other, j-just a w-week or so…" Lee stammered at Neji who was very angered and his hand was in his shuriken pack, "I thought it w-would b-be pretty f-funny b-but I f-found out that it w-wasn't-"

"This all happened because you're so nosy!" Neji scolded, as he clenched his fist on Lee's apparel lifted him up a little and pointing a kunai on his throat, "You like interfering things that aren't of your business. And when you spread some darn rumor, it infects the darn village like some virus from a goddamned psycho like you!"

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Lee spoke, "I really didn't mean to!"

"I SAW TENTEN SUFFERING BECAUSE OF THAT DARN RUMOR! I BLAMED HER FOR WHAT HAPPENED AND I SAW HER IN PAIN!" Neji shouted, throwing Lee on the ground and fought his tears, "TENTEN, WAS A PERSON WHO WAS VERY CLOSE TO ME. I KNEW HER WELL! ALTHOUGH SHE IS VULNERABLE, SHE IS THE ONE WHO TAKES AWAY MY WORRIES!"

Lee stepped back but Neji placed a foot forward, "TENTEN WAS A GOOD FRIEND! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE HER FRIEND AS WELL, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!"

Neji threw the kunai from his hand to Lee but he rolled to his side to evade it.

"Like I said, I didn't mean to-"

"I WILL PROTECT TENTEN EVEN IF IT MEANS MY LIFE!" Neji screamed, fighting back his tears as he pictured Tenten smiling at him.

Lee was silenced and sensed a weird feeling and he stood up afterwards, "Alright. I'll make it up to you. I'll think of a way to stop the rumor in the village and I will try to think of another rumor that doesn't concern you AND Tenten to cover up the rumor, that okay?"

"You better make it quick." Neji regained his composure; "Once I return and I heard that darn false rumor again, I swear I'll bring you face to face with Death, himself!"

"What do you mean by false?" Lee asked.

"I don't like that Haruno girl-"

"You like Tenten?" Lee teased.

"Shut up, sicko." Neji went on his way; "I'm leaving this village for a mission. Mark this day, Rock Lee. You're fortunate I didn't kill you. Because I know Tenten will also cry for you."

With all that over, Lee spotted Tsunade who was giggling at the doorframe of her hut, "What a thrilling scene."

Lee sighed in relief that Neji spared his life, "I guess I better get going!"

With that, Lee leapt to a branch of a tree and left the area.

Neji approached the gates of Konoha, ready to leave. He saw…

"Of all people, why does it have to be you, Uchiha?" Neji mockingly said.

"Why, want to go with my fiancée instead?" Sasuke teased as the adversaries went their way to their 'mission'.

"I didn't know you liked Sakura-"

"Nor did I know why did she agree to marry you with that rotten attitude." Neji interrupted, "No, I don't like her. What you heard is just bullshit."

Sasuke was annoyed with what Neji said, _'rotten attitude'_.

"I'd say it will be better if Haruno should marry someone who really likes her, and knows very well that she doesn't like him, preferably, I'm talking about my teammate, Rock Lee." Neji teased, "Yeah, so we fight each other very frequently, offend me at most, but I still like his confidence. Not like you, Uchiha. Boasting about something that is catalogued under love, but you… Tell me you just engaged with Sakura just to have kids!"

Well, what Neji said was true – if Sasuke wants to revive his clan, he has to have a lot of kids, and they must be mostly male ones to carry on the bloodline.

Sasuke said, "What do you know about love?"

"Have you experienced a feeling that you can't explain?" Neji answered, "Or perhaps not because your heart is full of remorse for your brother? Didn't you experience the spine-tingling feeling and all those butterflies in your stomach while being with Sakura?"

"Why would I?" Sasuke mockingly answered, "Like, how do you know?"

"Damn, you don't understand, do you?" Neji defended his words by saying: "I'm not like a heartless human like you, Uchiha. I may be a cold-hearted jounin but I love a woman who I saw vulnerable and helpless. But I liked her because she hung onto my words and fought the pain she's enduring. And one thing I like about her is that when we are fighting, even if she knows very well that I am more than thrice as strong as her, she wouldn't give up."

"You're not talking about your cousin, aren't you?" Sasuke smirked, "Damn you nasty bastard, you loved someone from your bloodline!"

"Shit, no, idiot!" Neji retorted, "Hinata is someone who would most likely surrender a fight if you will not reveal facts for her! I'm talking about the woman I know that no matter how many wounds you have made on her body, no matter how much you run your mouth from talking, she is like a darn boulder that wouldn't want to move."

"Do you think that you're STRONGER and WISER than ME?" Sasuke mocked.

"Oh, you don't know how much I am." Neji smirked.

The two were talking while walking their way to the train station. They have to walk from the gates of Konoha until they reach the place.

"Why are we going to go to the Sand again?" Sasuke sighed, changing the topic.

"Tsunade asked me to do her favor," Neji denied, "I have to fight the darn grandpa advisor of the Sand leader to get a potion to heal Te… I mean, Tsunade's patient in the hospital."

Sasuke laughed and Neji eyed him, "What's so funny, Uchiha?"

"You're actually doing a patient of Tsunade a favor, not Tsunade, herself!" Sasuke teased.

"I don't know why Haruno liked you but you have a complex pea-sized brain." Neji teased, "So what? I get to fight a strong grandpa anyway."

"Yeah, I like to see that damn old man snivel at your feet because he can't stand anymore!"

"Would you just shut your darn mouth and keep walking? You're just exhausting yourself out!" Neji annoyingly spoke, "Mind your own business, Uchiha."

After ten minutes of silent walking…

"This is where it all begins." Neji whispered, "Yup, I will be able to get that cure…"

"Stop your silly self-talking scenes and we have to get on the train." Sasuke answered.

"What did I tell you? Didn't I just say 'mind your own business'?"

They reached the train station and got some tickets. All they're doing now is to stay in line with the people (and some ninjas) boarding the train.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

Did you like this chapter? Anyway, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! Hehehe, yeah, Neji's kinda offensive in this chapter. He had a change of heart, of course! Don't worry, fellas. I'll update soon:) 


	7. Chapter 7: Shape of His Heart

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_**

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Wow, I think this fic's gonna be better than my other fic, Can't Take That Away! Thanks so much! Anyway, I haven't started on Homebound yet but the plot's A-okay! And else, I haven't finished the ending of A Curse to Kill so I think we'll be expecting delays on the ending of this fic and its SasuSaku sequel, Homebound. Don't worry guys and gals, it's my summer vacation! So, I've lots of time to write.**_

_**REQUEST FROM ME: If you're a Gundam Seed fan AND a Naruto fan, please, after you read A Curse to Kill and the upcoming Homebound (SasuSaku), my next fic would be a Gundam Seed fic, a sequel for Black Coffee. I'm making two sequels for Black Coffee, so I'm asking for your reviews for Black Coffee and for its two sequels. These 2 sequels would be a Mu La Flaga x Murrue Ramius pairing. SUPPORTS AND REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**crazy-antman: Thanks for ALL of your reviews! -hugz- Don't worry, you're just a homosapien (human) just like everybody who has read my fics, so we commit mistakes, neh? (Or are there any aliens who read my fic? Oh good God, please, no! But if the aliens do read my fic, I'll tell them that giving a review on this fic is far better than making crop circles. JOKE!)**_

_**Nah, I think Lee won't be able to make it to the Sand. But I got some packed surprise for you fellas! Why would I tell my surprise? You'll find out how surprised Tenten will be (Neji, Sasuke, Sakura... etc. will be shocked, too) after Lee reveals something spine-tingling to cover up the mess he made!**_

_**Ha? NO ONE WRITES NEJITEN FICS ANYMORE! That's not good! I'll faint! Someone, take me to the hospital! Hehe, I'm actually planning for a Kakashi x Kurenai fic but I'm afraid no one would support the fic, so, you know, I'm discouraged to write the fic. And they're adults already, so it's hard to handle these kinda pipz in fics! Please e-mail me for anyone who has an idea for a KakaKure fic! I BEG YOU!**_

_**Thanks for supporting my fic, crazy-antman! -mwah!-**_

_**teten-kun: THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW! Sorry, but Homebound's debut will be delayed. (Sorry, but I'm only a 13-year-old girl who's trying her every best to update everything as promised! S-O-R-R-Y!) Oh yeah, I do not speak Japanese a lot, so uhm, it would be nice if the reviews would be in English (or Filipino!). But I really appreciate your review! Thanks for reading my fic! Yeah, I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! **_****

_**harukakanata: THANKS FOR ANOTHER REVIEW! Your name is really dripping with venom! -listens to Haruka Kanata on her playlist immediately- It's poisoning me to listen to Haruka Kanata! Hehehe! Yeah, Lee was the one who spread the rumor and I planned his "being nosy" and "being almost killed by Neji" in a peculiar happenstance. This event actually happened to a group of girls (my classmates) and then got themselves into trouble (but they didn't get killed, don't worry. The teacher just knew the "nosiness" they've been into and caused them to lose an awful lot of grades!). So I converted the event into a fancy fluff fic, and the result's like that. Nice, neh? Thanks so much!**_

_**I'll cut the talk right about... NOW!**_

**(Chapter 7 – Shape of His Heart)**

Neji and Sasuke went into their compartment in the train. Neji was sitting next to the window while Sasuke was sitting in front of him, thinking of something.

"Hello, sirs." The ticket collector said, as she opened the door of their compartment, "Tickets, please?"

Neji and Sasuke gave their tickets and the lady punched a hole in their tickets and said, "Would you like something to drink or anything at all?"

"Do you have something entertaining in this compartment?" Neji asked, understandably bored.

"Well," the lady answered, "we do have a radio here. Would you like me to turn it on for you, sir?"

"Of course." Neji coldly answered.

The lady pressed a button near the compartment door and the sounds echoed through the whole compartment.

"Anything else, sirs?"

"You may leave now." Neji dismissed.

Bowing to them, the lady left them and closed the door.

"I never knew a person like you would have interest in music." Sasuke teased.

"I have every right to be interested in music, Uchiha." Neji answered, "Besides, would you just stop yapping and didn't I tell you to mind your own business?"

"Fine then, Hyuga." Sasuke nastily replied to his adversary.

Neji looked at the view outside and thought, _"I… must admit something to myself…"_

_Hmm, yeah, yeah  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah_

The radio was playing a song entitled 'Shape of My Heart'. And it quite captured Neji's attention, _"Tenten, I…"_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_"I'm sorry for being such a fool. I never realized that I really felt this way towards you… Tenten, you changed my life…"_

_Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragical  
So heal me I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become_

_"You have been so kind to me, so dear… Yet I never appreciated what you've done to me, to change me…"_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

"_I thought you were someone who never felt pain. I thought you never experienced pain from your family because whenever I had these family problems, you were so believable with the advices you've given me… And I blamed you for everything that you never did… Now I know, that you experienced more pain than I did."_

_I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart_

"_You looked so problem-free, never did I know that you lived a life full of conflicts. Tenten, you were the only person who understood me the most… I am very thankful that I met you…"_

_I'm lookin' back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
I'll keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

Sasuke looked at Neji who was blankly staring at the clouds outside. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and ignored Neji who was looking like he was reminiscing something – little did he know, he was recalling something, contemplating over… Tenten.

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

"_Now… I am ready to face the world for you… I will fight for you, I will protect you, and I promise you that… in this mission, I'll get that cure for you to finally put into a halt the torment the curse has given you, rest assured Tenten, I WILL NOT FAIL!"_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

Neji clenched his fists and furrowed his eyebrows. Sasuke just stared blankly at his rival, and just smirked, _"Maybe this Hyuga has deeper reasons to go to the village of the Sand."_

_Show you the shape of my heart…_

"_Tenten I…"_ Neji thought, _"I… I… I love you…"_

Meanwhile…

"Oh my…" Tenten whispered as she sat up from her bed in Tsunade's hut, "Where am I?"

"Wanna have lunch, Tenten?" a gentle voice said, "It's noon now."

"Tsunade-sama?" Tenten replied, bowing to her mentor.

"Neji took you here." Tsunade said, "And he's away for a while."

Tenten looked around and said, "He did?"

"He was very worried about your health." Tsunade replied, giving Tenten a cup of tea, "I will be releasing you the day after tomorrow."

Tears rolled down Tenten's cheeks and lowly murmured, "Now he knows? And now he's worrying about me… I don't want people to worry so much about me… And… and I hurt him so much-"

"Tenten I want you to know that a secret can be exposed slowly." Tsunade comforted, giving Tenten a handkerchief, "And even if you don't want people to worry about you, there are people who will always be worrying about you, whether you like it or not. Take for example Hyuga Neji."

"But it's not like him to worry about me!" the brown-haired lady cried, "He said he's a Hyuga and a Hyuga like him is not softhearted…"


	8. Chapter 8: Secret of the Mountain

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

_**WOW! I got so many reviews! SUGOI!**_

_**nikki-14angel: Grabe! Na-miss kita! Buti binasa mo yung fic ko, thanks talaga! Long time no talk tayo, ah!**_

_**FireDragonBL: Thanks for the reviews! Tenten had a nanny since birth. Her parents hired Anya. ANYA IS AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER FROM ME, SO DON'T GET CONFUSED, K? Hehe, nothing personal, just making a point! **_

_**What is OOC? Please tell me what's the meaning of that! That would be very nice of you! Anyway, I'm not really familiar with fanfic acronyms such as OOC and R&R. All I know are AU and OC. Hey; I'm only a homosapien just like everyone else! TT**_

_**Well, not everyone is trying to save her. Just Neji, that's all. Well, like what I always say: This is fanfiction, anything can happen! Just like the change of heart of Neji!**_

_**Strange? What is… strange?**_

_**Yeah, Hinata also changed. You know, I really didn't want Hinata to be straightforward to Neji (oh, especially NEJI), but I had to because the plot won't be complete without her being straightforward. You'll know why later on.**_

_**Well actually, Neji and Sasuke are trying to piss each other off. So, that's that! ;**_

_**Yep, I used Shape of My Heart by the Backstreet Boys. Well, when I heard the song and when I absorbed the meaning of the lyrics, I was like, "Damn! It's good! Gotta write a fic immediately!" So when that came into my mind, I asked myself what kind of pairing am I going to set up, so I chose between a NejiTen fic or a SasuSaku fic. When I thought of the plot, I chose NejiTen as the main pairing because the song suits them completely. Don't worry, SasuSaku won't go down the drain, wait for the sequel, Homebound.**_

_**THANKS A LOT, FireDragonBL! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Ayuka-chan: Short? Well yeah, it may not look short but it may be short (?) Anyway, the following chapter IS what I consider SHORT. Thanks for the review!**_

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, PEOPLE! I REALLY APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS AND I HOPE I GET MORE! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM TO RECEIVE REVIEWS! LIKE WHAT I SAY, REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!_**

_**SO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WITHOUT ANY FURTHER ADO, I PRESENT TO YOU A short CHAPTER 8!**_

**(From the last chapter…)**

"Tenten I want you to know that a secret can be exposed slowly." Tsunade comforted, giving Tenten a handkerchief, "And even if you don't want people to worry about you, there are people who will always be worrying about you, whether you like it or not. Take for example Hyuga Neji."

"But it's not like him to worry about me!" the brown-haired lady cried, "He said he's a Hyuga and a Hyuga like him is not softhearted…"

**(Chapter 8 – Secret of the Mountain)**

"There, there." Tsunade said, "If Neji was to see you like that, do you think he will not worry? Now, stop your crying and get plenty of rest."

Tenten wiped her tears and nodded.

"I heard Anya already left." Tsunade changed the topic, "She made sure she locked the doors. She wished your good health, by the way."

Tenten just drank her tea and thought about things for a while...

The next day…

"Sheesh, why can't they just build a train station that goes up this mountain and goes down to the village of the Sand!" Sasuke complained.

The train dropped them off to the foot of the mountain. They asked why and the train driver can only say, 'That's the only way you can go to the village of the Sand!'

"Hey Uchiha," Neji insisted, "if you want to back out, be my guest."

"Hell no!" Sasuke yelled.

"There's no way around this mountain. There's a forest at the left and there's a high possibility that we might get lost. And there's the Ocean of Lost Souls at our right, sirens are wandering all over that ocean, want to go sail a boat yourself, Uchiha? Or just climb the darn mountain?"

"If you want to take a boat, do it yourself, I'll climb this mountain."

"Good then." Neji said, leading the way as they started climbing the mountain.

"_Darn Hyuga."_ Sasuke thought.

In Tsunade's hut…

Tenten has been detached to the now, empty blood bag and was now absent-mindedly throwing shurikens at an old pine tree.

"Is something bothering you, Tenten?" Tsunade asked.

"I wonder…" Tenten replied, "Where is Neji?"

"Like I said, he's away for a while." Tsunade replied, "Why do you ask?"

"N-nothing…" Tenten slightly blushed, "J-just w-wondering…"

Tsunade smirked and said, "You like Neji, huh?"

Tenten fell silent for a while and faced Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, please tell me if it's a mistake that I fell for a friend."

"Not at all." Tsunade eased, "You have every right to love a fine young man like him."

"I don't understand how exactly did I develop my feelings for him but…" Tenten asked, "Do you think I have to tell him?"

"That's up to you, dear child." Tsunade said, entering her small hut, "Love is very complicated, but I tell you Tenten, you just have to simply show him how you feel in simple ways."

"Like?"

"Oh, I don't know." The elder woman replied, "But maybe if he's injured, you can help him out."

"I doubt he would get an injury." Tenten replied, "Neji rarely gets one because he's too strong…"

"In this world?" Tsunade added, "Sometimes we have to take an insight of a possibility even to the impossible."

Tenten looked puzzled and looked at the skies, _"Should I tell him or not?"_

At sunset, the two jounins reached the peak of the mountain.

"We should call it a day now." Neji insisted, sitting on the ground.

"What!" Sasuke shouted, "C'mon, we still have to climb down this mountain!"

"You want to tumble in the dirt, Uchiha? If we are to climb down in the dark, expect cuts and wounds with a pair of bruised legs when we reach the ground. The darn mountain is a slope if we are to go down. And besides, Sand ninjas inhabit that side of the mountain after sunset to protect the village's territory." Neji explained, "Fighting the Sand ninjas in the dark is a bad idea. So if you want your fiancée to marry you alive, better call it a day, Uchiha."

Sasuke grumbled as he laid down his things but Neji eyed him, "Got a problem, Uchiha?"

"None."

The next day…

It was daybreak. Neji and Sasuke were once again ready for the terrain.

Meanwhile…

"Tenten." Tsunade called, "I think we have to wait for Neji and Sasuke to return. Please stay here for a while until they come here."

"But why?" Tenten asked, cleaning up the dishes after they ate their breakfast.

"Just wait, okay?" Tsunade said, "Just think of it as making a promise to Neji."

"Oh, alright…" Tenten replied.


	9. Chapter 9: A Fight for the Beloved

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**_

_**harukakanata: thanks for adding this fic in your fave stories list! I really appreciate it! –hugz-**_

_**crazy-antman: Hehehe… I'll take that as an advice. I'll try to omit the italicized thoughts in between lyrics in my next fanfictions! Thanks pal!**_

_**tenten-kun: Don't worry, it will be there soon after this "episode" of AUTHOR'S NOTES!**_

_**FireDragonBL: No, I can't make Tenten kick butt because she's "sick". But I'll take that as a suggestion for A Curse to Kill's SasuSaku sequel, Homebound. I can't promise you anything yet but I'll try to make Tenten kick butt in Homebound.**_

_**By the way, thanks for reading Silver Winter 1 and 2. Yeah, I really don't like it when they call any girl ninjas in Naruto weak. But it's a fact that I have to accept, well except for Tenten's case. Tenten is pretty strong, if she was to fight with Ino, Ino might have been killed because of Tenten's wide arsenal of weapons. I nicknamed Tenten "weapons mistress" because she's pretty good at kunais, shurikens, daggers, knives, sais, whatever the weapon be, she's still, what I praise her for her impressive talent, "THE DON'T-EVER-CALL-ME-A-WEAK-GIRL".**_

_**And yes, it's kinda hard for me to accept that she lost to Temari in the series. That made me quite sad, you know. :(**_

_**ALSO, thanks for telling me what's OOC and R&R. That's very kind of you.**_

APOLOGY TO ALL: I'm sorry that I have to break this down to all of you but I'm afraid that after this chapter has been updated, read and reviewed by you, the following chapter will come up late. Why? That's because I have to start working on Homebound, finish writing A Curse to Kill, edit my novel and write other fics.

I can't promise you anything yet but my goal is to finish A Curse to Kill and Homebound before April ends. If that's impossible, then I'm very sorry in advance. –sigh-

So, I won't delay this chapter any longer. I present to you, A Curse to Kill, Chapter 9:

**(Chapter 9 – A Fight for the Beloved)**

At noon, Sasuke and Neji reached the village of the Sand.

Then again, they were immediately blocked off by ninjas.

"Look who we have here!" a female ninja said, "Hyuga and Uchiha…"

"What a coincidence," a male ninja said, "I thought the two of you were rivals?"

"But look," another male ninja said, "here they are in our village."

Then, the three ninjas showed their faces and much to Neji and Sasuke's surprise…

"Hey, I never expected that the three of you will block us from your village," Neji smirked, "what a happenstance isn't it, Temari, Kankoro and Gaara?"

"Hey!" Temari exclaimed, "So you do remember us like we remember you."

"What do you want from our village?" Gaara asked.

"We want to see the oldest advisor of the Sand's leader." Neji replied.

"Temari, Gaara and Kankoro," an aged voice said, "let them enter the village."

"As you wish, Wasudo-sama. " the three answered.

The ninjas made way to the two Leaf ninjas and the old man replied, "Ah, you must be here to face me, young men."

Then, they went into a secluded area full of greens.

"Actually," Neji said, "I alone will face you."

"What the hell?" Sasuke exclaimed, "Then why am I sent to this mission?"

"Shut up, Uchiha." Neji said, "I'm still talking to this old man."

The old man laughed and said, "I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Himnara Wasudo. And I am indeed, the oldest advisor of the Sand."

"I am Hyuga Neji." Neji replied, "And I am here to get a cure from you."

"Ah, you must be a representative of that girl!" Wasudo said, "Then, prepare for a rough fight with me, young man."

"I am so ready," Neji answered dropping his backpack under a tree, "I am much ready than you thought."

"Actually," Wasudo added, "I know whom you are fighting for."

Neji fell silent, but the determination to defeat Wasudo was still seen in his features.

"I am practically an old man," the old advisor continued, "perhaps I am nearly a hundred years old, but I can still fight! A very complex curse that has said to have no cure... Well, I formulated the cure perhaps six decades ago, but I can tell who are the receivers of the cure."

Neji furiously said, "Just stop talking! Let's get this over with!"

"Ah, don't be excited, young man!" the old man laughed, "A very determined fighter, I see! You are fighting on behalf of the brown-haired woman who survived a tragic past, aren't you?"

"Who knows?" Neji smirked, "Perhaps, perhaps not."

"I know. Among all the receivers of my cure, only five did not directly receive the cure. The first one who fought me for the cure has successfully swept me off my feet, as a reward, I gave him the cure. And the next three were merely weak, and those who entrusted them with their lives for the cure died. And here you are, fighting for the young woman who never received the cure. Are you ready?" Wasudo explained.

"Like I said," Neji said, in his fighting position, "I'm very ready."

"Very well," Wasudo answered, as he went into his fighting position, "how to get the cure from me is very simple."

Wasudo placed the small bottle in his kunai pack, "you just simply have to sweep me off my feet. In other words, you've got to knock me down."

"Yeah, yeah," Neji answered, "let's just do it."

Unbelievably, Wasudo was amazingly agile, but Neji can catch up, after all, he is a well-known jounin at Konoha, just like his rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

Wasudo threw a shuriken at Neji but Neji dodged it by throwing a kunai at the shuriken.

Sasuke prepared his kunai but Neji said, "Uchiha, this is my fight! Stay out of this!"

Sasuke grumbled and just stood and watched, _"Darn Hyuga."_

"An Uchiha you say?" Wasudo said, eyeing Sasuke.

"Hey, don't disregard me, old man!" Neji told Wasudo, throwing a shuriken at him, but Wasudo was able to evade it.

"_I think this will take quite a while."_ Neji thought, _"I have to get that cure…"_

Neji landed on the ground, and so did Wasudo.

"Oh, that was fun!" Wasudo laughed.

"_I know…"_ Neji smirked, _"That's of course, my first priority. But I have to reserve my Byakugan for later…"_

"Wanna do it again, old man?" Neji arrogantly said, "C'mon!"

Neji leapt off the ground and as he expected, Wasudo followed.

"Hey Uchiha, wanna do something?" Neji answered, "Just wait for my signal!"

"What signal!" Sasuke shouted back as he watched Neji throwing kunais at Wasudo.

"Just wait!" Neji yelled back.

In Konoha…

"_Why do I have this uneasy feeling?"_ Tenten thought, as she was sitting on a branch of a tree, waiting for a target to fly by.

A bird landed on a perch of a tree just in front of Tenten. She threw a kunai towards the small creature but it flew away before the kunai landed on the place where the bird was sitting.

Tenten sighed, _"Why do I feel this kind of sensation when Neji is fighting?"_

A sound echoed through the sky; Tenten jerked her head up and saw a murder of crows darken the sky.

"Is this an omen?" Tenten thought, "That Neji is in trouble?"


	10. Chapter 10: Hoping for a Return

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

_**I'm almost finished for the ending of A Curse to Kill. But I haven't even started on Homebound due to some editing of military ranking in my fics in Gundam Seed. So anyway, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**_

_**By the way, if you want to join my C2 Community for Naruto, HIDDEN ADOBO VILLAGE, please e-mail me if you want to be a staff member. Subscribers are highly welcomed. HIDDEN ADOBO VILLAGE is for Filipino Naruto lovers but of course, I'm not greedy, so I also allow other nationalities to join! Hope you join! Mwah!**_

_**tenten-kun: Thanks for the review! Don't worry, here's the next chappie!**_

_**nikki14-angel: Wag ka mag-alala, eto na po ang inyong kahilingan!**_

_**NOTE: Since I'm almost done with this fic, I have to say this… I enjoyed my time writing this fic and replying to your reviews. sigh I'll miss you guys! Ahuhuhu… Anyway, Homebound's debut will be coming up late after A Curse to Kill's epilogue has been finished – which, I haven't even written yet, so… I'll be expecting your support!**_

_**CHAPTER 10 UP!**_

**(From the last chapter…)**

"_Why do I have this uneasy feeling?"_ Tenten thought, as she was sitting on a branch of a tree, waiting for a target to fly by.

A bird landed on a perch of a tree just in front of Tenten. She threw a kunai towards the small creature but it flew away before the kunai landed on the place where the bird was sitting.

Tenten sighed, _"Why do I feel this kind of sensation when Neji is fighting?"_

A sound echoed through the sky; Tenten jerked her head up and saw a murder of crows darken the sky.

"Is this an omen?" Tenten thought, "That Neji is in trouble?"

**(Chapter 10 – Hoping for a Return)**

Neji smirked as he successfully executed his plan – to tear apart Wasudo's kunai pack.

Neji leapt off the branch of the tree and successfully caught the bottle, but in return, several wounds were made on his shoulders, arms and legs because of the falling kunais.

"Uchiha, catch!" Neji said, throwing the bottle to Sasuke.

Sasuke caught the bottle and Neji continued, "Don't mind about me, return to Konoha now! Give that to Tsunade!"

Sasuke, without any further ado, grabbed his things and before he left the area, Neji bid, "I placed a teleport essence in a bottle in your bag last night. Use it to go back to Konoha!"

"Hey, I ain't leaving without you, Hyuga! I might get trouble if- " Sasuke retorted.

"Don't mind! C'mon, you? Uchiha Sasuke who frequently gets himself into trouble, can't solve at least one? I'll be able to return to Konoha, I tell you! So GO!" Neji interrupted, "HURRY!"

Sasuke grabbed a kunai and got rid of some ninjas blocking his way. He made his way to the mountain, where the Sand ninjas can no longer reach him.

Sasuke placed the cure in his bag and tried to find that teleport essence that Neji was talking about. He found it and he recognized that the essence was made by Tsunade because of a mark on the bottle that says, 'Made by Tsunade'.

He opened the bottle and the fragrance surrounded him, and he grabbed his things and said, "To the gates of Konoha!"

He disappeared slowly, like an effect of magic.

"You brat!" Wasudo scolded as he looked at his torn kunai pack, "That was very rude!"

"In a fight, do I have to be so kind?" Neji talked with a sense, "And anyway, it's not my type to be merciful in a fight! Oh wait, I'm not fair, too!"

The old man laughed and told Neji, "So, the rules will change now, young man. If you knock me down, I will let you leave this village peacefully, but if you don't, then, you will have to die or be a slave for this village!"

"That's fine with me, old man!" Neji answered, "BYAKUGAN!"

Then, those horrifying veins popped out near his eyes Neji became determined more than ever, _"I don't care if I have to die, as long as Tenten gets her cure!"_

Meanwhile…

"Tsunade!" Sasuke called as he furiously knocked on the hut's door.

"Yes?" Tsunade finally opened the door, "Wait, where's Neji?"

When Tenten heard his name, Tenten ran beside Tsunade and asked, "Right, where's he?"

"He's still in the village of the Sand," Sasuke explained, "but he did give me this."

Sasuke opened his bag and gave Tsunade a bottle.

"Thank you very much." Tsunade smiled.

"Wait, may I ask," Sasuke said, "why is Tenten here?"

Tenten looked shocked and eyed Tsunade for what to answer.

"Of course, as my favorite student, she shares teatime with me." Tsunade explained, "Would you like to join?"

"Uh, no." Sasuke said, "I should be heading home now. I need some rest."

"Okay," Tsunade smiled, "thanks anyway."

Tsunade closed the door and said, "Sit down, Tenten."

Tenten did as she was told and Tsunade continued, "You know why Neji is away?"

"I don't know but can you please tell me?" Tenten replied.

"He fought in the village of the Sand for you to get this," Tsunade said, showing the small bottle in her hand, "the cure for your curse."

"But Tsunade-sama," Tenten bellowed, on the verge of tears, "if there's the cure, where's Neji?"

"You know you can ask that question to Sasuke as soon as you get cured." Tsunade said, mixing the cure into a cup of tea, "Here."

Tenten took the cup and said, "I think it's not right for me to drink this cure without the man who got it for me here to witness it."

"It's not right not to drink the tea because all the hardships of that man who got it for you will be wasted." Tsunade made a point, "I will be your witness for Neji and now, drink the cure, Tenten."

Tenten nodded and drank the tea with the cure and afterwards, she felt dizzy.

Tsunade took the cup and looked at Tenten who had just drifted off to sleep on her chair.

Anyway…

Neji was using his 'soft fist' against Wasudo to knock him down – well, knock him down for all his life actually.

"You are indeed, a strong Hyuga!" Wasudo praised, "But not good enough!"

"Don't underestimate me, old man!" Neji shouted.

Wasudo made an attack to Neji, almost kicking him in the head, but Neji evaded it, however Wasudo was able to throw shurikens at Neji and these made wounds on his back and torso and some more on his legs.

Neji fought the pain and successfully made an attack by using his 'soft fist' to Wasudo, to a chakra point in his arm.

Wasudo fell down, suffering so much pain.

Neji smirked and said, "Looks like I won, old man."

"You put up a good fight, child." Wasudo said, standing up as if nothing happened, "But unfortunately, I will only be able to suffer pain only for a short period of time because I regenerate."

Neji's Byakugan disappeared and said, "I will be leaving."

Neji grabbed his things and Wasudo said, "Goodbye, Mr. Hyuga Neji."

Meanwhile…

Tenten was able to wake up and was allowed to leave Tsunade's hut and went to Sakura's house.

She knocked on the door and everybody who passed by the street looked at her and smiled. She had no idea why are they doing that but anyway, she was still knocking on the door.

Sakura opened the door and smiled and Tenten raised an eyebrow, "Now that's weird, why are all the people smiling at me?"

"You haven't heard of the rumor?" Sakura answered, "By the way, come inside."

Tenten sat on the couch and so did Sakura.

"What… rumor?" Tenten prolonged.


	11. Chapter 11: Home at Last

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE DELAY! BUT AT LEAST I HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS. I MANAGED TO FINISH THE SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF A CURSE TO KILL, AND THAT'S CHAPTER 14. I'LL JUST HAVE TO WRITE CHAPTER 15 AND THE EPILOGUE! **_

**_Anyway, the bad news is that my 2 sequels for Black Coffee, a Gundam Seed fic will be much delayed and so is Homebound. Actually, I can't write the first chapter of Homebound not unless I finish the epilogue of A Curse to Kill, so that's the inevitable fact I have to keep correcting._**

**_But still, that doesn't stop me from being active! Thanks to those "bad news" I actually have something really enjoyable to do this summer!_**

**_LiL-DoNkEy: I'm sorry I made you cry! That was not my real intention for this fic! Huhuhu… But I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Thanks for understanding my current situation, yes, I am pressured, but I tell you this, being pressured is actually what keeps me going! Without pressure, I can't update this fic, or worse, without pressure, I can't possibly write the fic! All I could say is the pressure that I'm having now is actually healthy! Hahaha!  
FireDragonBL: I hear the suspense sound coming… And now, it's out of the building, folks! 'Coz here's what you demanded for, boss! _**

**_harukakanata: Hmm… what rumor? You'll see! TOTALLY! NEJITEN RULEZ! Actually, according to a survey that I've just read from a Naruto fanlisting site, the pairing of NejiTen is actually almost as hot as SasuSaku! NaruHina comes next, then, ShikaIno… NejiTen and SasuSaku votes are neck to neck in that poll, really. But still, these two pairings are my specialty when it comes to Naruto fics!_**

_**crazy-antman: We'll see in this next chapter! But what will Neji do to Lee when he sees him again? I'll put that up in Chapter 15, so keep those fingers clicking and those eyes reading! **_

_**Silent Shinobi: Thanks for your review for Silver Winter and for A Curse to Kill! You love it? Well, yeah, even I loved my own fic (what the hell am I saying? Every fic writer love their work!), and I really enjoyed writing it. And yes, I changed the way of thinking of Neji in this fic just to make it extra sweet! (Hear that, crazy-antman? I know you're an 'antman' and just like every ant and 'antman' alike, they like sweets! Hehe, just kidding! ) Silent Shinobi, can I ask you one thing? Please don't kill my readers! No hostilities in please! Huhuhu… Peace out!**_

**_nikki-14angel: Thanks!_**

**_Flash report: YOU WILL SEE TENTEN KICK BUTT IN HOMEBOUND! _**

_**After thinking over and over and over again for the plot for Homebound (actually, I think about plots for my fics before I go to sleep so that the following day, when I wake up, I can do some research needed and some few extra touches to the story, and then write it!), I managed to create a plot where Tenten will actually be in action, and so is Neji!**_

_**SPOILER: In Homebound, Neji and Tenten are legally married and they live in her mansion, so yes, they will be kicking butts as husband and wife!**_

_**And so another "Author's Notes" edition has been finished. I am Gensomaden-Saiyuki, giving you now, A Curse to Kill, chapter 11.**_

**(From the last chapter…)**

Tenten was able to wake up and was allowed to leave Tsunade's hut and went to Sakura's house.

She knocked on the door and everybody who passed by the street looked at her and smiled. She had no idea why are they doing that but anyway, she was still knocking on the door.

Sakura opened the door and smiled and Tenten raised an eyebrow, "Now that's weird, why are all the people smiling at me?"

"You haven't heard of the rumor?" Sakura answered, "By the way, come inside."

Tenten sat on the couch and so did Sakura.

"What… rumor?" Tenten prolonged.

**(Chapter 11 – Home at Last…)**

"Neji loves you." Sakura answered, "That's the rumor! Neji loves you!"

"Excuse me?" Tenten asked, not registering anything from what Sakura said into her mind.

"Neji loves you. Don't you get it? Hyuga Neji fell in love with you, Tenten." Sakura said, excitedly.

Tenten blushed and stammered, "N-no, it's j-just a silly r-rumor. That's right! It's only a rumor! Never true."

"Don't be silly, Tenten." Sakura smiled, "Neji can be stone-hearted but you've been his closest friend ever since you were genins. And that, perhaps, developed his feelings towards you. Hey, Neji is a fine man like my fiancé!"

"Oh yeah," Tenten changed the topic, her blush disappearing, "where's Sasuke?"

"Hmm? Why look for Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I have something to ask him."

"Wait here." Sakura smiled, her long, pink hair following her motion.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called as she went up the stairs, "Tenten is looking for you!"

Sasuke went downstairs and smirked as soon as he saw Tenten.

Tenten raised her eyebrow and said, "What?"

Sasuke sat in front of her and asked, "What 'what'?"

"What 'what' 'what'?" Tenten frustratingly yelled, "Oh sheesh, what am I saying! I mean, why the hell are you smirking at me!"

"Nothing." Sasuke replied.

"Where's Neji?" Tenten once again, changed the topic.

Sasuke's smile broadened some more and he replied, "So, you're falling for that Hyuga just like he did for you?"

"Oh man!" Tenten shouted, "You heard it, too?"

"Of course," Sasuke answered, "my fiancée told me."

"Now answer my question."

"I don't know where's he now," Sasuke seriously replied, "but he just took a cure from that old man named Wasudo and gave it to me to give to Tsunade. Then, he told me to leave and he will continue to fight the old man."

"So if he got the cure…" Tenten answered, "Why didn't he escape with you?"

"You know, Hyuga is not the type of person who will most likely escape a fight." Sasuke answered, "Once Hyuga starts a fight, he makes sure he fights until the very end of it."

"You got a point." Tenten responded, standing up and started heading towards the door, "Well, that's all I'm here for. Bye."

As she went home, the skies darkened. She looked up to the sky to see if it was another murder of crows but they were just thick rain clouds, covering the sun. Tenten ran as fast as she could to get home, before the rain starts to fall.

When she reached her mansion, she went upstairs to take a bath and afterwards, she noticed that it was already raining hard.

She went upstairs and stood near her window, watching the rain. All her life, she liked to look at the rain to reminisce her past. But what was making her look at the dark sky was Neji. She was thinking of Neji. She never felt so healthy, so alive!

"_Am I feeling this because I'm cured?"_ Tenten thought, _"Or is it because I've kept my feelings for Neji too long and finally… My dream came true? Neji loves me, they say… But I love this feeling… This feeling of relief…"_

Then, night came and she was still standing near her window. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped, and it so happened that she saw Neji walking towards her door. Whether it was just hallucination or reality, she hurriedly grabbed a towel and an umbrella and paced downstairs and flung the door open, only to see Neji bloody from wounds. Her knees want to fail her but she gathered up all her courage as soon as she saw the blurry silver eyes of Hyuga Neji.

She opened her umbrella and approached Neji, placing the towel over his shoulders.

"Please come inside." Tenten invited.

Neji and Tenten went inside and made him sit on the couch.

Tenten closed the door and placed the umbrella in an umbrella box near the door but as soon as she saw Neji, she approached him and-

SLAP.

Tenten gave a powerful slap to Neji, which shocked him. Then, Tenten fell on her knees, just at the feet of Neji and wept, "Where have you been! What happened to you! Don't leave just like that! You made me worry so much!"

Neji smiled and gently cupped her face, "I'm sorry."

She looked at him and saw those eyes, his loving stare, as if they can see into her soul. He wanted to say something to her, but he can't say it – because he was afraid of rejection. He, Hyuga Neji, was a very skilled ninja, and known all over Konoha, who never feared opponents but he feared something else… rejection of the one he loves… Tenten.

Unable to say anything, he just simply wiped her tears with his hands and she held them and said, "Please stay."

Neji nodded and she continued, "Please stay here, okay? I'll heal those wounds."

As soon as she left, Neji thought, _"What the hell am I doing? Why can't I just tell her instead of… instead of doing that?"_

While Tenten was in the bathroom, getting some bandages, towels, a basin of water, cotton buds and cotton balls, some ointments and antiseptics, she was blushing furiously.

When she went back to the living room, she noticed that Neji already took off his shirt, revealing his wounded, muscular torso. Tenten sighed loudly to get rid of her extremely flushed face.

Upon hearing her sigh, Neji looked at Tenten who was walking towards him. So he asked, "Is there a problem?"

"N-no." Tenten stammered, placing the things needed on the table, "N-none at all."

"Did you drink your cure?" Neji asked.

Tenten paused for a while and said, "Yes. Thank you for sacrificing for me to get the cure… But still, you should've told me! Because… Because… I don't want to see you like this, you know… You could have at least just asked me to come with you and you would never have to fight the old man of the Sand…"

"You think I would be willing to take you there?" Neji replied, "Never. Even if you insist to come, Tsunade would hold you back. It's just a way of repaying you for all the things you've done for me, Tenten. And also, it's a way to compensate for the harsh words I told you. Please stop worrying now."

Tenten nodded and started mending Neji's wounds.

After an hour of mending Neji's wounds…

Tenten got rid of all the trash and towels and everything else she used. When she came back, she saw Neji sitting straight and it's as if he was thinking of something.

She sat beside him and asked, "Is something bothering you, Neji?"


	12. Chapter 12: One Powerful Attack

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

_**I'm almost done with the Epilogue of A Curse to Kill. Anyway, Chapter 15 is going to be very short, so don't expect too much of it. But I can say that A Curse to Kill's Epilogue is satisfying. After I'm done with A Curse to Kill's Epilogue, I'll start working right away on Homebound.**_

_**By the way, I'm very sorry for the delay of this chapter. To compensate for this, I'm also going to post the next chapter. So anyway…**_

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**_

_**harukakanata: Thanks! I read your fic, Highschool Rockstars, and it was cool! I'll give it a review once I get my free time back, is that okay? I also read your profile that you're a Gundam Seed fan? Oh man, I'm Mu La Flaga's fan! Anyway, I have 1 Gundam Seed fic, it's entitled Black Coffee, from All Saints' song, Black Coffee. Anyway, I hope you do read that fic because it's has a slight crossover with Gundam Wing. Anyway, I'm writing 2 sequels for Black Coffee. You can see their preview summaries in my profile page and other preview summaries for my other fics. Thanks and more power to you!**_

_**nejitenten: Hey, thanks! Oh, you'll see what will happen to them when they're all alone in that house. **_

_**FireDragonBL: Thanks! You should be concentrating on your homework! Don't worry, you'll see Tenten kick butt in Homebound!**_

**_LiL-DoNkEy: Thanks! For me, pressure is like an urge for more determination, that's why I like being pressured when it comes to fics because I have this sudden burst of ideas in a while and then you'll see me in front of my desktop a little later._**

**_nikki-14angel: -- sobra ka naman! ; I'm trying my very best na nga eh! Salamat, neh?_**

**_viko-chan: Hey thanks! I'm really happy that you liked it._**

_**tenten-kun: Who said I was going to end it that fast? Don't worry, I'm still writing the Epilogue, so you know that it's not too soon. ; Hang on to your seatbelts!**_

_**Ayuka-chan: And if you are going to read my other stuff, please do give me reviews, okay? Thanks!**_

_**I'M NOT GOING TO WASTE ANY MORE TIME, SO HERE IT IS!**_

**(From the last chapter…)**

Tenten got rid of all the trash and towels and everything else she used. When she came back, she saw Neji sitting straight and it's as if he was thinking of something.

She sat beside him and asked, "Is something bothering you, Neji?"

**(Chapter 12 – One Powerful Attack)**

"Are you feeling better?" Neji asked.

"Of course I do." Tenten replied.

"I'm really sorry for all the things that… that I did wrong to you."

"It's okay."

He once again locked his eyes with hers and said, "Would you… accept the fact if I say… If I say… I love you?"

Tenten's eyes widened and welled up, "Of course!"

Neji smiled and so did she. He placed his arms around her and she did so, too.

Then, he cupped one side of her face and kissed her.

"_I have so longed for this moment… The moment that I can show her how much I love her… And I never knew… That Tenten loved me, too…"_ Neji thought.

The next day…

"Hey Tenten." Neji called.

Tenten entered Neji's room in her house and asked, "What is it?"

"Is it okay for me to stay in your home? I mean… my father just disowned me and threw me out of the house… So-"

"You can stay with me as long as you wish, Neji." Tenten interrupted, "But how will you get your things if your father disowned you?"

"They're in Hinata's place." Neji replied, "Thanks, by the way."

"I don't know where Hinata lives now after she got married to Naruto." Tenten said.

"Don't worry, I'll come with you." Neji assured Tenten, "I will never let a woman carry my things for me."

"Oh no," Tenten said, "I will never let someone who's trying to heal himself like you carry his things."

"How should you know if we're in Hinata's place?" Neji smirked.

Tenten thought for a while, "I'll eventually find a way. I can ask the townspeople for her location. I mean, someone's got to know her address aside from you and the whole Hyuga clan, right?"

"No, I've to come with you. They are after all, my things."

"No, Neji." Tenten said, placing her hands gently on his injured shoulders, making sure he doesn't stand up, "You stay here, guard the mansion and get plenty of rest."

Neji rolled over to his side, this time, pinning Tenten, "No, I'll come with you, missy. C'mon Tenten, you should know better. Even if I'm injured, you won't be able to win a fight with me as your opponent."

"You stay here, mister!" Tenten insisted, "Sure, I can never win a fight with you but you're in my house and of course, under my rules. So, under my rule, it's written that an injured Hyuga Neji staying at Tenten's place will not go with her to Uzumaki Hinata's place to get his things."

"Really?" Neji teased, "I can force you to be under my rules by using just one attack. An attack so powerful, it was never defeated."

"And what the hell is that?"

Neji smirked and bent over his beloved one and kissed her tenderly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. After he broke the kiss, he said, "How's my 'powerful attack'?"

"You know, that 'powerful attack' of yours is pretty strong I believe." Tenten teased, "I, of course, had an advantage of being kissed by the great Hyuga Neji but you still can't come with me."

Neji had that disappointed look in his eyes and somewhat loosened his arms around her but was still there. Tenten embraced him and Neji was a bit shocked.

"But because I love you all too much, fine. You can come with me. But!" Tenten made a point, "I will carry all your belongings."

"Can't I carry just a little bit?" Neji asked, "They are MY belongings, remember?"

"That's a big NO." Tenten replied, standing up.

"Even just as light as feather?"

"Light as feather? You? Oh c'mon, your definition of light as feather is 1 ton and your definition of heavy is 100 tons." Tenten laughed.

"Now that's what I call a very immense hyperbole." Neji answered, irritated a little, perhaps, "Okay, so I'm under your rules. So if you carry all my stuff, don't blame me when you get tired, after ten steps."

Tenten stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked.

Tenten went to her room and opened her closet, _"What should Neji wear? I don't have oversized shirts. Okay, so I have some but they won't fit Neji. Uhm… Oh yes! That sweater Neji lent me a few months ago that I always forget to return! Lee spilled that stupid cappuccino on me on that picnic day with Gai-sensei so Neji lent me his black sweater and he went on the day wearing only his shirt… But where did I put that sweater?"_

Tenten opened the drawers in her cabinet and saw a familiar black cloth. She got it out and unfolded the black thing and she recognized it as Neji's sweater. Tenten closed her cabinet and went to her coat closet.

"_I do have some trench coats big enough for Neji…"_ Tenten said as she looked at the leather trench coats lined up on the left, her winter jackets on the right.

There's a white one, a purple, a black and brown combo, a navy blue one, an orange, a red and yellow combo, a pink, a dark green and mint green combo, a gray and white combo, a gray one, a black one and a brown one.

She thought that the darker colors will suit Neji more but light colors will make him look so… handsome. Shocking colors are not an option for Neji so are the combo colors and pink. But Tenten can't seem to make up her mind. Is it going to be black, brown, gray, gray and white combo, white or navy blue.

Tenten couldn't make Neji go there to try them all – he is healing from all his wounds. But Tenten pictured Neji in a white trench coat. So, she grabbed the white trench coat and the black sweater and went out of the room.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

_**This chapter, I consider it really useless. But, anyway, this is just somewhat like a "welcoming chapter" for Chapters 13 and 14. I actually made this chapter because I was bored so I guess that's why I think this one's really nothing of importance. (sigh)**_


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Ending

**(Chapter 13 – Happy Ending)**

"What took you so long?" Neji asked.

Tenten, oh-so bubbly flashed his black sweater and her white trench coat.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Well, finally, you were able to return my sweater!"

"I've no pants that you can fit into so, just wear this trench coat to hide your bandaged legs.

Neji put on his sweater and the white trench coat. He fastened the lower locks of the trench coat while he looked around for Tenten but she wasn't anywhere. He looked at the mirror and saw that his hair was in a haphazard-like manner. He found a comb on the bedside table and combed his hair.

After ten minutes…

"Hey Hinata!" Tenten greeted as they reached Hinata and Naruto's house.

"Hello, Tenten. Hello, Neji-niisan. Please, come in." Hinata smiled at them.

"Hinata-chan, who's there?" a very familiar voice came from the inside.

"It's just Tenten and Neji-niisan, Naruto-kun!" Hinata replied.

"Ah, okay!"

Tenten and Neji sat on a couch and Hinata asked, "What brings the two of you here?"

"We're here to get his things." Tenten replied, "He's going to live in my house from now on."

Naruto came down from the stairs and went beside Hinata, "So, rumors are true."

"What rumors?" Neji asked, facing Tenten seriously, "Tenten?"

Tenten blushed furiously and told Naruto, "Naruto, who told you?"

"Sakura-chan did!" Naruto answered, "But she told me she was told by Lee. But anyway, it's good to see that the rumor was REAL."

"You still don't know the rumor?" Hinata asked, "By the looks of Tenten, it seems like she knows it already. Well, Neji-niisan?"

"That Lee!" Neji angrily answered.

"Before you grab his throat, Neji, I'll tell you about it!" Naruto happily teased, "There are rumors in town that you fell in love with Tenten! And it's so true because you're going to live in her mansion!"

Tenten blushed some more and Neji flushed slightly and smiled.

Neji added, "Yeah, it's true-"

"Hinata, where did you put his things?" Tenten interrupted trying to get away from Neji as soon as possible before he does anything 'romantic' to her.

"Naruto-kun, please guide her to the room where I placed Neji-niisan's things and help her carry them as well, pretty please?" Hinata answered.

"Sure thing, Hinata-chan!" her husband answered.

While the two were away, Hinata laughed.

"What're you laughing about?" Neji asked, annoyed.

"Nothing." Hinata finally stopped laughing but smiled, "It's just that you and Tenten-chan look so good together."

"Hey! How come you can lift that one with no sweat!" Naruto asked Tenten, who placed a suitcase at the foot of the stairs.

The two suitcases were already brought there. Naruto sure does look tired.

"Where did you focus your chakra anyway?" Tenten winked, "It's common sense, Uzumaki."

"Just say yours ain't too heavy like mine!" Naruto replied.

"Fine," Tenten told him, "lift it, then. Do you think I can lie when I can tell a proven fact?"

"At any other circumstances, yes!" Naruto boastfully answered, "Now, I'll prove that what you carried ain't so heavy at all!"

"Be my guest."

Naruto walked near to Tenten and tried to lift the suitcase she carried. He heaved, he pulled, he pushed, every way to move a darn suitcase he tried, but it won't bulge. He just tired himself out!

"Now tell me, Uzumaki Naruto," Tenten dared, "did I tell a lie?"

Catching his breath, Naruto sighed, "Fine! Yours is A LITTLE heavier than what I carried but-"

"Oh yeah," Tenten ignored Naruto and tugged Hinata's arm, "can I talk to you for a while, Hinata?"

"S-sure." Hinata replied, unsure, as Tenten dragged her along, just past the jawdropped Naruto.

"_She ignored me?"_ Naruto thought.

"So much for showing off." Neji teased, "Never thought you got outsmarted by a girl, huh Uzumaki?"

"What did you say!" Naruto retorted.

"It's true. Tenten would rarely tell a lie. But even if she did tell a lie, it's believable because she makes sure her lies are a quarter of fact." Neji explained, "That's why she gained most of the attention from Tsunade."

Meanwhile…

Tenten dragged Hinata to the far side of the house and told her, "Hey, don't tell this to Neji, okay?"

"O-okay." Hinata answered, "But what is it?"

"Neji… Uhm… W-was not allowed by his doctor to carry heavy things." Tenten lied, "Because…"

"Because?"

"You know why the bottom part of his trench coat is buttoned?" Tenten sighed.

"No, why?"

"That's because he got a terrible skin rash." Tenten confidently continued, "I was sparring with him yesterday in the forest when I accidentally knocked him down on the itchy-looking grass. So we went to the doctor, and said that he also caught colds because we sparred under the rain a few days ago and afterwards… We went to the dermatologist because his legs had these huge patches of red marks and the dermatologist said it was a rash he got from the grass he fell onto."

"Oh my…" Hinata reacted, "But why wasn't Neji-niisan allowed to carry heavy things? It's just a rash-"

"It's NOT just a rash." Tenten raised her voice a little, but in a gentle way, "The dermatologist added that if he carried anything heavy, the rash would get worse because it hates pressure. So if he carried anything of an average weight aside from his own body weight, the rash would get worse."

"Oh, I see."

"So…" Tenten concluded, "Please, please, please, don't tell Neji I told you this! Don't even tell your husband, okay?"

"Okay." Hinata smiled, "In fact, if that's the case I'll just ask Naruto-kun to carry one suitcase while you carry the other. I promise, this is just between the two of us."

"You see, Neji told me not to tell anyone." Tenten sighed in relief she made Hinata believe her lie, "You do know that, right?"

"Yes, yes." Hinata giggled, "Now there's nothing more to worry about and just take him to his new home to rest."

"Oh geez, thanks Hinata." Tenten smiled as they went their way back to the living room.

"What took you so long?" Neji asked Tenten.

"Oh nothing." Tenten smiled, "Don't worry!"

She approached the suitcase she carried a while ago and Hinata told Naruto, "Naruto-kun, could you please carry the remaining suitcase for Tenten-chan and Neji-niisan? I'm sure you won't mind if you can just lend them a helping hand."

"U-until their m-mansion?" Naruto panicked, "But that's a long way!"

"Oh I know you can do it." Hinata assured, kissing Naruto's cheek, "That's because I trust in you!"

Naruto blushed and said, "Since you said that, okay!"

"Thank you!" Hinata replied.

"What did you tell her?" Neji stared sharply at Tenten.

"I'll tell you later." Tenten replied.


	14. Chapter 14: It's Gotta be Love!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

**_SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! But anyway, thanks for the reviews. This is the 3rd to the last chapter for A Curse to Kill, the next chapter will be the 2nd to the last, and then the Epilogue will be the last. Also, I will add a bonus chapter in this fic, it will be like a "trailer fic" for Homebound. I will put some suspense in the bonus chapter, so… there! Homebound will be delayed, too. The epilogue of this fic is nearly done, I just have to write the "trailer fic", before we move on to Homebound._**

_**tenten-kun: Thanks for enjoying that chapter, I really appreciate that!**_

_**harukakanata: Thanks! Mwah!**_

_**crazy-antman: Who said that was the end? NO! The real end of this chapter is the Epilogue, so… Don't wait too soon for the end!**_

_**nixxie1430: Oi, salamat tol!**_

_**Here is the next chappy! Hope you enjoy!**_

**(Chapter 14 – It's Gotta be Love!)**

Neji was just walking flabbergasted as he look at Tenten and Naruto carrying his luggage on their way to Tenten's mansion.

Neji furrowed his eyebrows at Tenten, who was just walking by his side. Tenten felt his intense stare and sweatdropped. She turned to him and asked, "W-what is it, N-Neji?"

He sighed and looked away, "Nothing."

"C'mon Neji!" Tenten pouted, "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not."

"You are!" Tenten insisted.

"I said I'm not, okay!" Neji harangued, "I'm trying to think so…I wish to have silence!"

Tenten was rather hurt by his harsh answer and ignored him, _"Geez, no need to be harsh…"_

"Tenten!" Naruto called, who was ahead of them, stopping at an intersection.

"Left, right or forward?" he asked.

"Forward." Tenten answered in a low tone.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Naruto replied.

Tenten had that sad look on her face and just sighed, _"Look on the bright side… Heck, whom am I fooling? I just made Neji angry, where's the bright side of that!"_

She slightly shook her head so Neji won't notice; she did that because she wanted to get the thought out of her head and just focused on where she's going.

"_Sheesh, why do I have to be so in love with Hinata? When she uses that charm of hers, I get bewitched! And now I'm actually doing her cousin and his 'girl' a favor! What's wrong with me!"_ Naruto thought as he stomped his way, carrying Neji's heavy suitcase.

Then, Tenten warned, "Uzumaki, watch out for the-"

BUMP.

"Uh… post." Tenten continued as she looked at Naruto who had a huge, swollen lump on his forehead, due to a collision with a steel lamppost.

"Stupid." Neji whispered.

Tenten slightly giggled and said, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Naruto answered, standing up and continued to walk, carrying that luggage and… with that huge lump on his forehead.

"_Well, thanks to his clumsiness, at least I'm able to lighten up, myself!"_ Tenten smiled to herself, as she looked the nearing heights of her mansion; they were near.

After 10 minutes…

"Gee, your mansion sure is pretty far!" Naruto complained as he dropped the luggage on the doorstep of the mansion.

"Thanks for helping us out, Uzumaki." Tenten thanked.

"No problemo!" Naruto replied, "Well, gotta go now! Hinata's gonna cook Chicken Noodle Soup, and that's one of my favorites so… Bye!"

"Bye!" Tenten waved.

Tenten sighed as she opened the door of her mansion and grabbed the other luggage.

"Tenten." Neji called.

Tenten pretended that she didn't hear him so she went upstairs with his luggage.

She gently placed the suitcases behind Neji's bedroom door. Afterwards…

BUMP.

But this time, Tenten didn't bump into any post… She bumped onto Neji!

She blushed a little and said, "S-sorry."

She tried to walk past him but he blocked her way, "Stay."

"_Why am I so nervous?"_ Tenten asked herself, _"It's not like he's going to do anything bad to me, right?"_

Neji furrowed his eyebrows and placed his hands on her shoulders and stared intensely at her.

"_WELL?"_ Tenten tried to fight off her fear, if ever Neji was going to spill something that's going to hurt her, _"HE'S NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING BAD TO ME, RIGHT… RIGHT!"_

"H-hey," Tenten finally broke the silence, "w-what's up?"

"You haven't spoken to me after I said I need my silence." Neji told her, "Are you… seriously taking what I've said?"

"_Well, duh, he did say he needs his silence… So, why is he questioning me?"_ Tenten tried to look for the answer, _"Should I say I was trying to respect his wish or because… Wait, yeah, why did I shut up after he said that? I didn't do that before, so why did I? Naturally, I would rant after he tells me something like that and I'm not taking some of his words seriously before but now… Oh my goodness… What am I going to tell him…? "_

"Hey, this is the time to talk, Tenten." Neji confirmed that he wanted an answer, "Answer me."

"_Just talk, Tenten!"_ she thought.

"I…" Tenten opened her mouth and managed to say a syllable but just don't know what to answer.

Neji made his stare more intense and this sent chills to Tenten's bones. Those eyes, those clear eyes, they're as if trying to suck her soul out of her body, ready to take her to Charon's boat, and present her soul to Hades.

"Tenten, we've been teammates for quite a long time now," He told her in an impatient tone, "you do know how much I hate to wait, especially for an answer to a question. And I'm pretty sure I made myself clear when I told you that when we were still genins. In fact, I told you and Lee that I'm very impatient in a crystal clear way – by defeating both of you with quite a few tricks. And when I didn't get what I want, I force it, by my own hands."

"_Tenten…"_ she thought, _"speak… speak… Speak…"_

"I'm waiting." He repeated, tightening his grip on her shoulders, as if he was going to kill her or something like that.

"_What the hell is wrong with him!"_ she asked herself, _"Why is he demanding for an answer from a question so… mysterious…"_

"I…" Tenten managed to mutter out again.

"You what?" Neji said, tightening his grip on her shoulders once more, "Go on."

"_Tenten, if you don't speak up…"_ she tried, _"He'll take the answer out of you by force! That's what happened to you and Lee when you were genins! He asked you and Lee if you can defeat him within the day. Both of you answered if we team up, you'll be able to defeat him. Neji wanted an answer more like 'no, we can't defeat you within a day', so he attacked the both of you with a single blow for the two of you to say 'no', but the two of you just kept on coming to fight back. But still, he dominated the both of you! You've learned your lesson, right? C'mon, he's already telling you a death threat!"_

Neji's hands were as if trying to break her shoulders off from her body, and he was getting so impatient that he said, "BYA-"

She managed to register in her mind that he was going to use his Byakugan, so she quickly, AND I SAY, REALLY, REALLY QUICKLY cut him off from using his Byakugan, "I really don't know!"

Amazingly, she said the words out loud and clear… and fast, in less than 2 seconds!

She felt his grip loosen on her shoulders and she stared at him. Then, something weird happened. Something unusual for the likes of Hyuga Neji…

He laughed.

She looked at him, "Why… are you laughing?"

"Nothing! It's just that," Neji regained himself, now just smiling at her, "I knew you weren't scared of anything but… I never thought I'd scare you out. And I scared you out only using words! I wish you saw the look on your face! You look so… so…"

Tenten was annoyed by his words and said, "So… what?"

Neji sighed and smiled, lifting her chin up with his right hand, "Adorable."

Tenten felt so flattered by what he said.

"But the thing is," Neji told her, "I just want to say I'm sorry for what I just said to you earlier when were on our way here. AND for almost sucking your soul out."

She finally giggled, and that made Neji seem more ardent to her. She said, "You freak! That really frightened me! Anyway, what you did was okay, as long as you end up apologizing just like that."

Neji sat on his bed and removed her trench coat and the black sweater. She approached him and took the coat and the sweater. She said, "Please have some rest."

"Since you said so."

Tenten smiled and told him, "I'll replace your bandages later after I fix your things."

"Can I help?" Neji smiled back, "You didn't allow me to help you with my luggage a while ago, so I think you're going to allow me this time."

She giggled and replied, "Okay."

She was about to leave when Neji grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him and she landed on his chest then, with the other hand, pulled her face to meet his and kissed her!

He broke the kiss and saw Tenten blushing furiously.

"Why'd you do that!" Tenten protested, getting off of him quickly.

"I love you." Neji ardently told her, "And I want to have a relationship with you."

Tenten was now redder than any shade of red and stammered, "R-relationship?"

"What, do you want me to get the answer out of you like what I did to you a while ago?" Neji smirked.

"I…" she replied, "I accept."

Neji concluded, "Thanks. And with that, I'm the luckiest man alive."


	15. Chapter 15: Take Me to the Park

**(Chapter 15 – Take Me to the Park)**

Neji was fully healed after a week. And within that week, his love for Tenten grew and the two of them get to know each other some more.

Neji decided to take Tenten to a walk around the Konoha Park. Being his devoted girlfriend, Tenten agreed.

Neji intertwined his fingers with Tenten's fingers as they walked around the park. They weren't afraid to show how such 'rumor' was so true, even to many people. It's because they didn't care about what people will think about them – they're in love and so be it.

Then, they sat on a bench and Tenten stared at the clear sky. She sighed and smiled; "I never thought I'd ever be lucky enough to have a relation with you, Neji."

"Like I said," Neji smiled, "I AM the luckiest man alive as long as I have you, Lady Luck."

"You're such a charmer."

"NEJI!" a familiar voice echoed into the air.

Neji and Tenten looked around to see who it was and there he was, the owner of the voice – Rock Lee.

"NEJI-"

CRASH. STUMBLE. BUMP.

Lee tripped over a rock, stumbled over the children's seesaw, and finally bumped into a concrete wall as a grand finale.

"Wow! What a wonderful trick that clown did!" a kid applauded.

"WHAT!" Lee exclaimed, standing up immediately, his eyes flaring with anger, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CLOWN!"

"With those super-thick eyebrows, no wonder why they mistook you for a clown, Lee." Neji smirked and Tenten giggled.

Lee just sighed and walked over to them.

"So?" Lee asked Neji.

"What?" Neji raised his eyebrow.

"What do you think, huh Neji?" Lee told him, "I made another good gossip to cover up the mess. And it seems like what I made was so true!"

Neji furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed Lee's collar.

"Hey, you guys!" Tenten tried to part them, "This is not the right place and time to be fighting each other! C'mon, stop this"

Neji didn't seem to care about what Tenten said and he clenched his other fist, making sure that the frightened Lee can see it.

"Hey," Lee answered, "If I did offend you again, Neji, I'm sorry!"

Neji hurled his fist towards Lee's face but he stopped an inch before his fist touched Lee's nose.

Lee's eyes were closed then, but when he didn't feel any impact, he opened his eyes to see Neji smirking.

Just then, Neji swiftly released his index finger, hurting Lee's nose with a pinch-like pain.

Lee stood up properly and touched his nose, "Hey, that hurt!"

"Come to think of it, what you did was really good." Neji commented, "I do love Tenten. Now Lee, I want to ask you a favor and make this favor a very important thing to remember throughout your life."

"What is it, Neji?"

"Stop participating in rumors."

After thinking about it, Lee raised his right arm in shoulder level and truthfully let out, "I promise I will stop participating in rumors."

"Great, now leave us alone, Lee." Neji told him.

"Yes, Sir!" Lee saluted and left the couple alone.

"What was that for?" Tenten giggled.

"For our privacy." Neji smiled, "AND security."

Neji draped his left arm over Tenten's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"I love you, Tenten."

"I love you, too, Neji."

Then, Neji bent down and gave his lover a good kiss.


	16. Epilogue: Two Hearts That Beat As One

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

_**harukakanata: Oh read this part and their relationship will be much better!**_

_**kayla: Wow, thanks! It's very nice to hear that you love my fic!**_

**_FireDragonBL: It's official, in Homebound, TENTEN will be kicking butt with Neji! Anyway, Lee will also take a special role in Homebound._**

_**nixxie1430: Salamat!**_

_**-sighs- Sadly, this is the last chapter of A Curse To Kill. Its sequel will be a SasuSaku fic, however, I will also keep NejiTen, NaruHina and add a hint of ShikaIno.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews! I love you all so much!**_

_**A Curse to Kill: Epilogue…**_

**(Epilogue – Two Hearts That Beat As One)**

Tenten was blushing furiously behind her white veil as she stood beside the man who proposed marriage to her, Hyuga Neji.

They were in a huge garden in Konoha, and their wedding was taking place there."

After a month of their relationship, Neji has decided to spend his lifetime with the woman he loves. It was then when he asked the woman, the most wonderful words, 'Will you marry me?'

Tenten loved him so much; of course, she agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. And there they were, in front of Tsunade, who was the conductor of the wedding ceremony.

Tenten was wearing an off-shoulder wedding gown, with no sleeves and the skirt was until her ankles. Her veil reached until her waist and her hair was braided and tucked in a bun. She had white, silk gloves that went past her elbows. She wore light red lipstick, and light makeup.

Neji was wearing a tuxedo and his hair was neatly brushed and this time, he didn't have the end of his hair tied up with a ponytail.

"Please face each other and join your right hands." Tsunade instructed.

The two faced each other and joined their right hands.

Tsunade asked, "Hyuga Neji, in taking the woman whom you hold by the right hand to be your lawful and wedded wife, I require you to promise to love and cherish her, to honor and sustain her, in sickness and in health, in poverty as in wealth, in bad that may darken your days, in the good that may lighten your ways, and to be true to her in all things until death alone shall part you. Do you so promise?"

"I do." Neji replied with a smile.

"Tenten, taking the man who holds you by the right hand to be your lawful and wedded husband, I require you to promise to love and cherish him, to honor and sustain him, in sickness and in health, in poverty as in wealth, in the bad that may darken your days, in the good that may lighten your ways, and to be true to him in all things until death alone shall part you. Do you so promise?"

Behind her veil, Tenten smiled and clearly let out, "I do."

"The rings please." Tsunade said.

A boy stood by Tsunade, holding up a cushion with his hands and on that cushion, sat two rings – one for Neji and one for Tenten.

Tsunade took the ring on the left and asked Neji, "What pledge do you give of the sincerity of your vows?"

"A ring." Neji replied.

Tsunade gave the ring to him and Neji asked Tenten, "Tenten, do you accept this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of my vows?"

"I do, Neji." She answered.

With his right hand, Neji inserted the ring on Tenten's left ring finger.

Afterwards, Tsunade took the remaining ring from the ring bearer and asked Tenten, "What pledge do you give of the sincerity of your vows?"

"A ring." Tenten answered.

She gave the ring to the bride and Tenten asked Neji, "Neji, do you accept this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of my vows?"

"I do, Tenten." He replied.

Like what Neji did, with her right hand, she inserted the ring on Neji's left ring finger.

"Your promises, your faith, your abiding, constant, undying love for each other are represented by those rings." Tsunade declared, "And with those rings, it is an evidence that you two have been united in marriage."

Tsunade paused for a while and told the people, "Today, we have seen these two hearts finally beat as one. With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife."

The guests in the garden applauded and Tsunade concluded, "May your love for each other be forever strong and constant, Neji, you may now kiss your bride."

Neji nodded and lifted Tenten's veil. She was blushing redder than red and Neji placed his hands on her back while she wrapped her arms around the nape of his neck and he kissed her ardently on the lips.

When they parted, both were smiling. Tsunade introduced, "Konoha, I now present to you, Mr. Hyuga Neji and his wife, Mrs. Hyuga Tenten!"

The couple faced the crowd and they saw their horse carriage stop right in front of the entrance of the garden. Neji looked at his wife and said, "Let's go."

Tenten nodded and the two ran down the aisle as confetti started raining on them.

They stepped inside their carriage and the horseman took them to the venue of their wedding reception.

When they reached the place, Neji and Tenten got out of the carriage and went to their dressing room.

Tenten sighed and sat on a chair in front of a huge mirror while Neji turned on the ceiling lights.

"Is there something wrong, Tenten?" Neji asked.

"No, I'm just really glad that we're already married." Tenten looked sweetly at him, "I mean, the whole time I thought my cheeks were about to explode! I was blushing furiously back there!"

"You think I didn't have a hard time holding back my blush?" Neji smiled.

Tenten giggled while she removed her gloves, "Wow, that's very unusual to hear."

Neji sat on a chair and told her, "You look pretty cute when you wear skirts."

"Really? I'm going to wear skirts more often, then." Tenten replied with a smile while she removed the hairclips that held her veil.

"Need help with that?"

"Yeah, I'd really love to."

Neji stood up from the chair and walked over to Tenten and started removing the hairclips on her veil for her.

Tenten placed her hands down and looked at Neji in front of the mirror.

"I like it when your hair's down like that." Tenten told him, "You look more charming that way."

"They're for your eyes only." Neji smirked.

Tenten giggled and said, "I still can't believe that we got married first than Sasuke and Sakura. I mean, if I had a long engagement with you I might've dragged you to Tsunade to get it over with once and for all."

"Well," Neji answered, "that's what happens when the man doesn't love the woman but the woman has whole-heartedly loved the man."

"Neji." Tenten suddenly asked but in a low tone, "How many kids do you want?"

Neji finally removed the last hairclip and gently removed her veil from her head and placed it down on the table beside the mirror and walked back to Tenten. He bent over and placed his strong arms just below her shoulders and gently placed his head on top of hers (trying not to mess her hair) and replied; "I'm not like that Uchiha who just want to use Sakura as a baby manufactory. For now, I don't want to have kids yet because I want to spend a little more time with you before we get to that point. Is that okay, Tenten?"

Tenten placed her hands on Neji's arms and answered, "Yes, Neji."

Neji heard a little noise outside the dressing room's door and gently removed his arms from Tenten, "Looks like the guests are here."

Tenten stood up and fixed her wedding gown's skirt while Neji brushed his hair. Tenten walked over to Neji and he faced her.

"Ready?" Tenten asked as she fixed Neji's bowtie.

"Ready when you are."

"I love you." Tenten smiled.

Neji bent down and kissed her, "I love you, too."

Tenten grabbed her bouquet of flowers and followed Neji as they went inside the reception hall.

_Am I real?  
Do the words I speak before you  
Make you feel  
That the love I have for you  
Will see no ending?_

The music started playing as soon as Neji and Tenten entered the hall hand in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here comes…" Gai, who was the commentator (and wearing white tux) for the reception introduced, "Mr. Hyuga Neji and his wife, Mrs. Hyuga Tenten!"

_Well, if you look into my eyes  
Then you should know  
That you have nothing here to doubt  
Nothing to fear  
And you can lay your questions down  
'Cause if you'll hold me  
We can fade into the night  
And you'll know_

The guests applauded and Gai suddenly said (with those rivers of tears flowing from his eyes, with his right arm on his forehead, his left hand holding the microphone and his knees bent slightly), "And I still can't believe my students of youth married each other and their youthful love grew into something beautiful!"

Suddenly, Lee appeared before Gai and did the same position he was in, "I have to agree with that, Gai-sensei! But not to worry, I'm still your student and your apprentice, and I'll always be by your side!"

"LEE!" Gai exclaimed as he hugged his student.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee replied.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Neji and Tenten shook their heads because of embarrassment.

"_Do they really have to do this?"_ Tenten thought.

"_Lee, Gai-sensei, why do you have to do this on our wedding day?"_ Neji thought.

_The world could die  
And everything may lie  
Still you shan't cry  
'Cause time may pass  
But longer than it'll last  
I'll be by your side_

"Eherm, eherm." It was Kakashi dressed in a white tux (with his mask in white, too!) and with a microphone on his left hand said, "I'll take over from here."

Security guards pulled Gai and Lee out of the scene and Kakashi continued, "See, this is how it's supposed to be done."

The crowd was silenced and he continued with enthusiasm, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome with a warm round of applause, Mr. Hyuga Neji and his wife, Mrs. Hyuga Tenten! And these are the… Newlyweds!"

The crowd gave a standing ovation and clapped and cheered (you know, with those whistle sounds) as Neji and Tenten sat on their table in front of many other tables.

_Take my hand  
And gently close your eyes  
So you could understand  
That there's no greater love tonight  
Than what I've for you  
Well, if you feel the same way for me  
Then let go_

Kakashi loosened his bowtie a little and continued, "Well, I guess I should've been a wedding commentator rather than a ninja, don't we all agree? And this means another loss for Gai against me."

The crowd laughed and giggled a little and Kakashi sustained, "The music that's being played right now is entitled 214, meaning 'Am I Real'. And you can also find this song in Mr. And Mrs. Hyuga's Wedding CD souvenir, which will be distributed to each and every one of you later on, once you approach the exits."

_We can journey to a garden no one knows  
Life is short, my darling  
Tell me that you love me_

"According to the newlyweds, they've only been together for a month and afterwards, they had a month-long engagement. And here they are, before you as man and wife!" Kakashi said once more.

_So we can fade into the night  
And you'll know  
The world could die  
And everything may lie  
But you won't cry  
'Cause time may pass  
And everything won't last  
But I'll be by your side  
Forever by your side  
So you won't cry_

"They even got married first than my students, Sasuke and Sakura!" Kakashi energetically told the people, "Not only are we here in this reception to relax and be entertained, we are also here to see how sweet Neji and Tenten are to each other."

Kakashi paused for a while and spotted Sakura sitting at a table at the second row with her fiancé, Sasuke, and so he said, "Hey Sakura? Are you still okay with your long engagement to Sasuke? I think Mrs. Hyuga Tenten here got married first because she has a stronger sex appeal than you."

Neji smiled at the comment while Tenten blushed at it; Sasuke just sighed while Sakura pouted, crossed her arms and snubbed her sensei. The people however, laughed a little. And then, the song 214 ended.

After the guests (and the couple) had their meal. Kakashi appeared in front of the guests in a puff of smoke.

"Hello again, folks." Kakashi smiled, "No, I'm not here to ruin your bowel movement after we had our scrumptious meal, I'm here to introduce the games we have. But before we move on to the games… Any single women in the house?"

The single women cheered and had that girly scream.

"Well, I hear lots of them! Let's bring them here in front!" Kakashi called, "Mrs. Hyuga, is your bouquet ready?"

Tenten excused herself to Neji and approached Kakashi, "I know the girls have been dying for this opportunity to catch this bouquet I have."

The women were already in front of the crowd and Tenten went in front of the women.

"We all have to agree with Mrs. Hyuga's reply because by the looks of the faces of these women, they want to grab their kunai to knock each other out and catch the bouquet!" Kakashi joked, "Anyway, Mrs. Hyuga, please turn around now and hang on to my count off, okay? Oh and by the way, ladies, put down your kunais – we don't want bloodshed for the bouquet! Mrs. Hyuga, are you ready?"

Tenten nodded and walked a few steps backward then turned her back at the women – some of them are already jumping because of excitement.

"In 3… 2… 1…" Kakashi counted.

Tenten threw her bouquet overhead and a high-pitched scream echoed throughout the room.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!" the voice screamed.

Tenten turned around to see who it was. Much to her surprise, it was the blonde-haired Yamanaka Ino, jumping for joy with the bouquet in her hands.

"Oh Shikamaru!" Ino called, "Be sure to catch the garter!"

The crowd looked over to Shikamaru who was also seated with Choji. Shikamaru hid his face by placing his hand over his temples and sighed, "Sheesh… How troublesome!"

Tenten and the whole crowd clapped their hands for Ino. Tenten sat down and smiled Neji.

"How about some single men?" Kakashi smirked, "Ready to catch some bride's leg garter?"

"Yeah!" masculine voices all over the reception hall replied out loud.

Asuma walked over to Kakashi. Kakashi covered the microphone and asked, "What?"

"Got something to say. Hand over the mic for a while." Asuma replied.

Kakashi did as he asked and Asuma called out, "Nara Shikamaru, don't be lazy and come on over in front to join the fun."

"Aren't you coming, too, Asuma?" Kakashi teased, "I said, all single men."

"Sheesh, Kakashi, look who's talking. And for goodness sake, I already have Kurenai, so I'm not single any more, what about you? Aren't YOU single?"

"Uhhh… I can't join because… Because uh… I'm a commentator! Yeah, that's right! I've to keep this show going on, ya' see?"

"Right…" Asuma prolonged and left Kakashi on his 'job'.

The men were already in front and Kakashi continued, "Where's the groom? Well, you better take the leg garter off from your bride or else Miss Yamanaka Ino will marry the bouquet instead."

Tenten maneuvered her body to the left so she can sit on her left side. Neji stood up and genuflected in front of Tenten and asked, "Where did you put it?"

"Right thigh." Tenten replied.

"This one?" Neji pointed to his right (Tenten's left).

"No, the other right."

"Ah, okay." Neji replied as he placed his hands under her gown's skirt and reached for her right thigh and found the leg garter. He slid it downwards to remove it and as soon as he removed it, he stood up.

"Neji." Tenten called.

"Yes?"

"Make sure Shikamaru gets it." Tenten smirked.

"Anything you say, darling." Neji teased, smiling like a jerk. **_(A/N: Excuse the term, okay?)_**

"W-what d-did you just c-call m-me!" Tenten asked, blushing furiously.

"Nothing, HONEY." Neji teased again, "I'll just leave you for a while. Is that okay, DEAR?"

Tenten blushed redder than ever and snubbed Neji and pouted, "Hmph!"

Neji just laughed a little at her reaction.

Neji looked at Kakashi, taking his stare as signal, Kakashi said, "Men, are you ready?"

"Yeah!" they replied as Neji walked over in front of them.

Being a good husband to his wife, Neji did as he was told. He focused his chakra on the garter but nobody saw him do it because when he turned his back from the men, he already transferred a little of his chakra on the garter in a split second.

"In 3… 2… 1…" Kakashi counted off and Neji threw the garter then controlled the chakra that was on the garter to land on Shikamaru.

Afterwards, Shikamaru found the garter on his spiky ponytail.

How did he find it? Well, the men were smiling at him.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Ino's scream echoed in the reception hall, "SHIKAMARU, YOU GOT IT!"

Neji returned to his seat only to find Tenten still blushing from a while ago, "We're already married, no need to get all shy, Tenten."

"HMMMMPH!" Tenten said, her blush getting redder than ever. Neji just smirked at her.

"Whoa!" Kakashi suddenly reacted, while the crowd made their 'ohs' and gasps.

Neji and Tenten looked at what was happening and apparently… Ino seems to had ran from her place and jumped on Shikamaru, both of them falling on the floor.

"Shikamaru! You're going to marry me soon!" Ino said, tightening her hug on Shikamaru.

Sakura sweatdropped and said, "That Ino-pig… She's even embarrassing herself and her boyfriend!"

"Hey, what are you doing, Ino!" Shikamaru said as Ino started saying some 'married couple things' like, having kids, being a grandma and all, "You're embarrassing me! Get off of me now!"

"SHIKAMARU, I DO! I DO ACCEPT MY FATE TO BE YOUR WIFE!" Ino said, giving a deadly 'bear-hug' to Shikamaru.

"ACK! INO, KNOCK IT OFF!" Shikamaru yelled, "ASUMA-SENSEI! HELP ME!"

"Oh, you're doing just fine!" Asuma replied from the back of the crowd, "Don't worry, she will be worn out after a while! Everything will be okay in less than an hour, Shikamaru!"

"Okay…" Kakashi sweatdropped, "Can we please get a chair here so Shikamaru can insert the garter on Ino's leg?"

Then, a butler came in and placed a chair in front of the crowd. Ino hurriedly stood up and quickly walked towards the chair, seating comfortably. Shikamaru finally stood up with the help of some butlers, and he dusted himself off. He lazily walked towards Ino and genuflected in front of her feet and raised her right leg (located on Shikamaru's left), inserting the garter up past her knee.

Ino stood up, Shikamaru followed and then… She hugged him again.

"Geez, this is Neji and Tenten's matrimonial reception, not Ino and Shikamaru's public-display-of-weirdness reception." Sakura slightly cursed under her breath while her fiancé, Sasuke remained quiet.

"Okay, let's start the dance!" Kakashi said, "Our dance song is 'Balisong', also found in the newlyweds' CD souvenir."

_Your face lights up the sky on the highway  
Someday, you'll share your world with me someday  
You mesmerize me with diamond eyes;  
I try to fool myself to think I'll be all right  
But I am losing all control -  
My mind, my heart, my body and my soul_

"Everybody please stand up and join your loved ones for a dance here in front." Kakashi said as the lights were turned off and soft, but dazzling lights filled the room (think of prom night), "Mr. And Mrs. Hyuga, please be the center of attraction."

_Never in my life have I been more sure,  
So come on up to me and close the door  
Nobody's made me feel this way before;  
you're everything I wanted and more_

Neji held Tenten's hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course, DEAR." Tenten replied, slightly raising her voice on the last word. Neji smirked at her and they approached the dance floor, dancing in the center of the crowd.

_To speak or not to_

_Where to begin  
The great dilemmas I'm finding myself in  
For all I know you only see me as a friend  
I try to tell myself wake up fool; this fairy tale's got to end_

Everybody seemed to be much more romantic in this dance, Neji and Tenten were both blushing but luckily, it was dark enough to hide those flushed faces. Ino was happily dancing with an annoyed Shikamaru, Sakura was dancing with eye contact with Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto dancing like Neji and Tenten, except that they weren't in the middle of the crowd and they weren't blushing (because they're used to this – they're married!). Asuma was dancing with Kurenai only that they were stepping on each other's feet, Hanabi was also there, (Hinata sneaked her out of the clan; hey, Hinata was just trying to be a good sister! Hanabi wanted to go, too, so, there.) Weirdly enough, she was dancing with Hinata's teammate, Kiba. Kakashi was just seated on one table, resting from his 'job'. Only few were seen seated, Anko, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shino, Choji (munching on an apple pie), and Anya.

_Never in my life have I been more sure,  
So come on up to me and close the door  
Nobody's made me feel this way before;  
You're everything I wanted… and more…_

"I want to stay with you like this… Forever." Tenten told Neji in a whisper.

"Forever it shall…" Neji replied, "I love you. I love you more than you'll ever know, Tenten. I'm so happy that our hearts are now one."

"Me too." She replied, "I love you, too, Neji."

The lovers' foreheads were adjoined and Tenten continued, "You changed my life, Neji. If it wasn't for you, I could have been dead now… And I always hide my feelings for you before, but there's no need for that now… We're married."

"You also made a change in my life, Tenten. You taught me a very beautiful thing."

"Really?" Tenten smiled, "And what is that?"

Neji locked his loving eyes on Tenten's brown eyes and replied, "Love."

_You're everything I wanted…_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" Neji told Tenten as the two gazed in the night sky.

Neji took Tenten on top of a hill in Konoha after the reception.

"They are." Tenten replied, gazing at the stars and then sat her eyes on the full moon.

"Whenever I have problems with my family, I escape from the clan at night and just sit here, to forget my problems."

"Is that so?" Tenten replied, the couple now facing each other, "Didn't you get caught?"

"No." Neji replied, "I'm good at those things. And else… I'd prefer to be with you than them."

"Don't say that, Neji." Tenten said, "Even if your father mistreats you, you should understand that your family members also cared for you, just like I always do for you."

Neji leaned over to her and kissed her forehead, "You're so considerate… One of the reasons why I love you so much."

"Uhm, Neji?" Tenten called.

"Yes?"

"Even if we're married, we still get to spar, right?"

Neji laughed a little and told her, "Sure thing."

Then, there was a minute of silence…

Suddenly, Neji hugged Tenten and kissed her. He slowly broke the kiss and Tenten asked, "That was unexpected, what was that for?"

"Nothing really." Neji smiled, "I'm just really happy to be with you."

Tenten blushed and just hugged him, "I'm honored to be your wife."

"I won't leave you, Tenten." Neji told her, "I'll be forever by your side."

…**END…**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

_**Done! Ahuhuhuhuhu… Anyway, the bonus chapter's up next. The bonus chapter will be like a "trailer fic" for Homebound.**_

_**Songs used for A Curse to Kill:**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne**_

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Shape of My Heart by Backstreet Boys**_

_**Epilogue:**_

_**214 (meaning, "Am I Real") by Rivermaya, remade by Luke Mijares (OPM)**_

_**Balisong by Rivermaya (OPM)**_

**_Songs to be used in Homebound: (Not in order)_**

_**If the Feeling is Gone by Ella Mae Saison, remade by Kyla (OPM)**_

_**Same Ground by Kitchie Nadal (OPM)**_

**_Akatsuki no Kuruma (Wheel of Destiny/Dawn's Carriage) Fiction Junction featuring Yuuka (Disclaimer: This song is an insert song in Gundam Seed, and I DO NOT own Gundam Seed.)_**

_**I'll Never Go by Eric Santos (OPM)**_

_**Dear Lie by TLC**_

_**Love Moves in Mysterious Ways, remade by Nina (OPM)**_

_**OPM means Original Pilipino (or Pinoy) Music, which means it's a song from the Philippines. I'm using more local songs, as you can see, most of which are sad songs.**_

_**It's been an honor to write this fic. But now, this NejiTen fic has come to an end (ahuhuhuhuhu…)**_

_**Stay tuned for the "trailer (or preview –slash- spoiler) fic" of Homebound, which comes after this chapter.**_

_**This has been Gensomaden-Saiyuki; see you next time!**_


	17. Homebound Preview

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**This is the "trailer fic" for Homebound. Once Homebound is released, I do not guarantee that the quotations said in this "trailer fic" will be as exact in Homebound, itself. But these will be the scenes you have to watch out for! Enjoy!**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

"Sasuke-kun, do you love me?" Sakura asked her fiancé, Sasuke, who was reading some ninja information cards sent to him by the Anbu Squad for his next mission.

"Sakura, I'm busy." Was all Sasuke could say.

"Answer me now, Sasuke-kun." Sakura repeated, "Please tell me the reason why you want to marry me."

"I want to revive my clan." Sasuke replied, "And I chose you to be the mother of my children."

"But do you love me?"

Sasuke eyed Sakura with his cold onyx eyes and answered, "No."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Sasuke woke up without Sakura by his side on the bed.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called.

No response.

Sasuke stood up and found a familiar silver-band diamond ring on the table outside the bedroom with a scroll next to it.

He opened the scroll and read, _"I realized that I was not the one meant for you. Sorry, Sasuke-kun, I can't marry you and I can't live with you any longer. I'm returning my engagement ring; I just want to be free right now. I just wanted my freedom back. Thank you for being with me for quite some time. Please find another woman, another woman worthy enough to be your wife. Goodbye, Sasuke."_

He hurriedly ran back to the room and opened the cabinets. All of Sakura's belongings – her medical catalogues, her clothes, her hairpins, EVERYTHING, was gone.

"_She ran away…"_ Sasuke thought, crumpling the scroll in his fist.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

It was the Konoha festival. Sasuke was said to be mysteriously missing after Sakura dumped him. Lee is now protecting Sakura and she was staying in her apartment, with Lee frequently checking up on Sakura, as advised by Neji and Tenten.

Neji had a hunch that Sasuke WILL come back and do something to Sakura, so they have to make sure Sakura is untouched.

Suddenly the whole area was surrounded by Sound ninjas. Along with them was Orochimaru and…

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke was covered with Orochimaru's curse all over.

"Lee!" Tenten called as she got her kunais, "Take Sakura out of the town now!"

"Take her to the Hidden Mist Village!" Neji replied, fighting off some Sound ninjas, "Here's the nin card. It contains all the information you need. How to get there, the map and the address of Sakura's cousin."

"Tenten, watch out!" Neji warned, pushing Tenten away from a shuriken hurling at her.

"Hurry!" Tenten yelled, as she prepared her scrolls.

Lee took Sakura by the wrist and they escaped the area.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

"Are you okay?" Lee asked Sakura who was looking outside the window of the bus.

They escaped Konoha. They just disembarked the ferry that carried them all the way to the Land of the Mist. It has been a day after the incident in the Konoha festival. They were now heading to the place of Sakura's cousin in the Land of the Mist, Haruno Kashime.

"Y-yeah, I'm just fine, Lee." Sakura replied with a smile.

"Neji was right." Lee added, "That Uchiha did come back to get you."

"But why?" Sakura asked, "Why would he involve the whole of Konoha when he came just for me? Why does he have to come with Orochimaru and a whole gang of Sound ninjas?"

"I don't know-" Lee suddenly paused. He saw something or someone go past the bus.

"Something wrong, Lee?" Sakura asked.

"N-no, I thought something went past the bus." Lee replied, "It was a hectic day, it may just be my imagination."

"Oh…"

"_Yeah, it's just my imagination that it was Sasuke."_ Lee thought, _"I'm just tired, that's all. What I though I saw was all a hallucination."_

It was all an imagination for Lee but then again… The unexpected happened.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Sakura woke up only to find herself on a bed – on a hospital bed.

"Oh, you're awake!" a female's voice echoed in the room.

Sakura slowly stood up and saw an orange-haired woman around her age.

"W-where am I?" Sakura asked.

"You're in the Hidden Mist Village." The woman replied.

"And… who are you?"

"Of course you don't recognize me! We haven't seen each other for a long, long time, cousin dearest!" the woman cheerfully answered, "I'm Haruno Kashime, your uncle's daughter!"

Sakura touched her head and realized that her head was bandaged. Her head started to ache a little, but she also asked, "Who am I?"

Kashime's eyes just widened at that question.

And there, she realized that Sakura lost her memory from the bus accident.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

"He's after you, you have to learn to fight back!" Kashime said after she dragged her cousin in a forest.

"I don't want to fight him!" Sakura replied, crying, "I may not know him but there's something in his eyes that tell me I can't fight him."

"Why can't you take in mind that he's here to kill you?" Kashime scolded, "He killed 7 elite Mist Anbus! Can't you take that as a warning!"

"But-"

SLAP.

Kashime had just slapped Sakura across the face and told her, "This IS reality. He CAN and he WILL kill YOU."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

**_What happens to Sakura now that she doesn't know anything and Sasuke is after her? What happened to Lee? Why was Sasuke after Sakura? What happens when they meet each other once again?_**

**_You should find that out yourselves. Gensomaden-Saiyuki presents:_**

**_Homebound_**

**_A SasuSaku fanfiction. With other pairings as NejiTen, ShikaIno and NaruHina._**

**_SOON._**


End file.
